Home on the Range
by Princess of Peas
Summary: Home... home on the range... where the CSIs all like to play... where all that is heard, is the words... and the sky's a partly cloud somedays... It is finished! Enjoy!
1. Up in Smoke and A little Hope

It wasn't fair. After all that work in getting to know those around her and getting into a routine at the lab, to finally almost feel she belonged – it all went up in smoke. Lindsay opened and closed the door behind her in her apartment.

Moving towards the kitchen she dropped her keys in her purse and her purse on the breakfast bar. Shedding her coat and hanging it over one of the tall chairs, she finally reached the kitchen's entryway. Sighing, she walked over to the counter and started making coffee.

While her Mr. Coffee worked its magic, Lindsay let her mind roll over the last few weeks. Stella's incident, the Mermaid from Montana, DJ Pratt, Aiden Burns…. Danny… Lindsay groaned and rubbed her tiered eyes and mentally edged the coffee maker on to go faster. She didn't know what she was going to do about him.

'_What can I do?'_ she thought dejectedly, '_crazy, infuriating, amazing, city-boy…_" Her thoughts traveled back to the mermaid case a few weeks ago and his remark about the view from the pier as compared to the view of hay fields.

She smirked recalling his dumbfounded look at her question about every seeing hay fields, then today… She sobered and poured herself a cup of the now done hot liquid, added vanilla creamier, and moved to her living room with it. It wasn't going to do any good to think about this now.

'I should think of how I am going to avoid the looks in the lab. I swear if one more tech looks like I shouldn't…' Her cell went, the "Sweet Home, Alabama" ring tone giving away a family member calling. Groaning and grinning, Lindsay put her coffee down on the floor and raced to fetch the little phone before the song ended.

Checking the caller ID Lindsay had to smile. It was the only person in her family that might kinda know what she was going through. Flipping the phone open, she answered.

"Hi, Nicky, how's Vegas?" Lindsay inquired cheerily.

"Non-too-horrible…how's NYC?" the voice on the other end, "staying out of trouble?"

"As much as you are…"

"Whoa! Do I need to call your Mama?" Nick teased.

"Do I need to call yours?" she teased back.

"I think we need to move along…" she heard him swallow, "You just get off? Kinda surprised I caught ya'"

"Yeah, crazy night," she didn't want to think about that, "what about you aren't you do in?"

"Night off! Lucky me!"

"Yes, indeed."

"You okay?" She mentally sighed; he really too damn smart sometimes, "Lindsay?"

"Yes and No, but nothing that can be really discussed over the phone."

"You can tell me all about it in a two weeks," this surprised her.

"Why? What's in two weeks?"

"My vacation to the Big Apple…"

"I thought you were going to see Aurie?"

"I am. She will be in town for a big exhibit at the New York City Public Library and Natural History Museum. Their having some big gala thing one of the nights and she needs to be there. Apparently, the woman who was supposed to go decided she would give birth to her first child, rather then some fancy party. So we decided that I would meet her there and while I'm there, I am also, hopefully, going to see my fav little cousin – if you can find the time off."

"I might have at least one, maybe two if I'm good," 'okay, bad mood officially gone and excitement setting in.' she thought.

"Great! I…oh hold on, I got another call…it's Grissom. I know it's Grissom," he moaned aggravated and defeated.

"I'll hold," she knew what he was going through."

"Thanks, one minute," a beep and then silence. Holding the phone to her ear, Lindsay reached down for her now lukewarm coffee.

During the conversation with Nicky, she had moved into the living room again and was sitting on the couched wrapped in a fleece blanket. She really did miss Nicky. The last time she had seen the Las Vegas CSI, was after his buried-alive ordeal. He wanted to take some major time off and no one argued. He had gone home to Texas for few weeks and then bounced north to Montana to visit his mother's sister and cousins.

She still had been working with the crime lab in Bozeman at the time but had gotten a weekend off to visit with him. She really missed him, him and Aurie.

Aurie Larson was a friend she met while studying abroad in England and had brought home to meet her family and to visit awhile between college semesters. That also happen to hit around the time that Nick had been promoted in his lab and he and his parents had been visiting to celebrate the move. Nick and Aurie had hit it off right away and Lindsay could really see a future for them. Aurie worked for the Egyptian Museum in Cairo.

But the hook for Lindsay, and eventually Nick too, was the University of Pennsylvania Archeological Science BA, Information Technologies BA, and Forensic Science minor. She was working her tail off in York when Lindsay had arrived to study there from the University of Montana. She didn't think much of her until she asked where she could find one chem. book; the girl had no English accent. She was a small town girl from America – Pennsylvania!

They hit off right, and realized how great it was to find someone who knew American football, hot dogs, Thanksgiving Day mishaps and high schools without uniforms. Lindsay had a girl who could help with the craziest bits of history and literature and Aurie was more then willing to share.

Lindsay got to see a lot more of the English society through Aurie's contacts and encouragement. Plays at the Globe Theater in London, trips to and through the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, Wordsworth's House, and an in depth look at the Scottish castle in Edinburgh and its treasures. Some of the places were touristy, but if Aurie knew the right person they usually got to see or do something that no one else really could.

Lindsay was almost giddy at the though of seeing her friend again and her cousin…

"Hey, you still there?" Nick's voice suddenly came through, causing Lindsay to jump a little.

"Yeah, still here…You have to go?"

"Yep. I knew a night off would too good to be true; some DB turned up at a wedding…or something, I won't know til I get there."

"Well, have fun and be careful…"

"I know and you too. I'll see you physically in two weeks!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Excellent. See you, then chicky!"

"Buh-bye, cowpoke." They shared a laugh.

"See-ya," he was leaving.

"Bye." he was gone. Sitting there a moment longer, Lindsay decide that she really needed sleep. Taking her cup back to the kitchen she quickly cleaned up her coffee pot and reset everything to start in to morning. She opted out of the regular stuff and decided to try some of the special good stuff that Nick had sent for Christmas.

Once the timer was set, Lindsay finished cleaning up and slipped into bed. With the lights turned off and the covers pulled tight, Lindsay realized something. In the twenty minuet conversation between her and Nick and finally getting into bed – she never once thought about Danny.

"Oh, so close….."


	2. Headaches and Heartbeats

'Damn, what a day,' Lindsay thought as she leaned her head back in her office chair. What started as the usual became insane with one phone call and that one call could have killed Mac and Lindsay as well as others, but even still might kill Flack.

Lindsay groaned and felt her head pulse again, her very large bump on the head really hurt and she had downplayed it all day to keep Hawks off her back and to work on evidence—though knowing Hawks he was just waiting to talk into getting a better look, rather then Danny (who was out all day), who would have pinned her to a chair until Hawks looked her over and pronounced her healthy.

Lindsay closed her eyes and she instantly recalled the scare on his face when he and Stella arrived at the scene this morning. She had never seen him this scared, not even with Louie. He was terrified of a little cut on her head and her health rather then the needs of anyone around him, she had seen it in those bright blue eyes that have been so great and strong since Aiden's passing and ceremony.

"Yo, Montana?"

'_Speak of the devil_,' Lindsay smiled before answering, "Yeah, Danny?"

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Headache."

"You get that looked at?"

"Yes, Dad…"

"Monroe," he warned.

"Ask Hawks..."

"He did," Hawks' voice made her spin in her chair and look at the grown men in the door. Danny was leaning against the frame, arms crossed over chest and looking tired and sexy with his trademark smirk in place. Hawks was behind him with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He bounced on his heels a little and spoke again.

"And I told him that you said you were fine…"

"I am..."

"Lindsay..," Danny again. The New York native moved from the door frame and came to a stop in front of her. Kneeling down in front of her his face assumed it teasing smirk and laughing eyes. Lindsay tried to keep the smile off her lips, but raised an eyebrow at the other detective's movements. Her eyes flicked to Hawks, who had moved inside the darken office.

"…Lindsay. You know lying to a police officer is a federal offense," Lindsay huffed and rolled her eyes, "but you should also know, that Flack just got out of surgery…" That got her moving and as she started to stand, but was stopped by a fast Messer and even faster Hawks. The two men sat her back down in the chair and Messer held her there while Hawks flipped on the lights.

Lindsay flinched hard at the sudden brightness and blinked rapidly. The pulse was back with a vengeance and now joined a little nausea. She watched to two men exchange looks before closing her eyes to try and calming herself.

"Let Hawks give your head the once over and maybe you'll get a ride to the hospital rather then having to take a cab or the subway…"

"And think how all those pretty lights are going to affect your head," hawks teased. Danny chuckled and locked eyes with her. Lindsay groaned and looked at the two. Hawks was giving off brotherly waves and deep sincere friendship, while Danny gave off the feel of something deeper and more intense.

She had felt this before.

That first time in the zoo, when he carried her that one time, her outburst during the Russo case, after the DNA results and everything with Louie, not to mention any other time they saw each other; a feeling of something still unknown and really strong. They were both affected that was for sure and she hoped he was curious as she was to find the answers. Smiling at the two, she leaned back and turned her focus on Danny.

"A ride to the hospital..?" she questioned.

"A ride to the hospital," he confirmed.

"And home..?" she hoped.

"Yeah, like I'd strand you there," he joked, but then got a thoughtful face, "well…"

"Messer…" her turn to warn.

"Alright, I'm kidding. Let Hawks check you out and then we'll go," he offered. She nodded and Hawks smiled at both of them before taking Lindsay's head into his hands and check the cut on her forehead and the lump on the back. She winced at the touch, but came through with approval of heath and well being.

Smiling at the two men she told them she was going to get her purse and coat and she would meet them in the in front of the locker room to leave. They agreed and she left.

Danny watched the petit brunet walk through the door and turned towards the locker room. Her heels clicked and the sound was almost comforting. She was alive. Since Aiden's murder and ceremony, Danny Messer had been doing what nobody thought he would ever do: thinking ahead. He was thinking about a family and kids and marriage, not in the order but still.

And all those thoughts were over powered by the thought of Lindsay Monroe. The last time he had seen Aiden was just after the New Year, and they had talked about Lindsay. Aiden had laughed at him and flat out told him that if he didn't do something quick he was going to loose the girl he was falling for. He had protested and denied everything.

"_I've never dated the woman!"_

"_So?"_

"_How can I be in love with someone I've never dated?"_

"_You just….are…"_

"_I just am?"_

"_Yep! The last time you were here I was awed by the fact that even though I had just been replaced, you were already talking well of this woman and made it seem that she was good at the job and really nice. Flack and Hawks go on and on about how you two are constantly bantering with on another and flirting. Admit it, you enjoy it. I love you Danny like a brother, so if you don't do something soon…I'm going to have to hurt you."_

"_Woah! Violent much."_

"_Only with you."_

"_I feel so blessed."_

"_You should. You should also bring this girl to meet me."_

"_What?!"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Why should I bring her to you?"_

"_That why I can see if it is acceptable for you to date her."_

"_Don't you trust me with a woman of the law?"_

"_Her I think I can trust, but you history with dating…"_

"_Aiden!"_

"_Admit that's not part of what is stopping you?"_

_ Silent Danny _

"_I knew it. That's why I want to see if she really as tough as Hawks and Flack and you _

_make her out to be. The way you all talk, she is going to be the one to keep you straight and connected and even let you move on your own without weighing you down. You have to have some who won't care about the past, Danny, but someone who is going to make you dream of the future. I just want to be sure that she's the one."_

"_I think she is, Aiden. I really think she is."_

Danny sighed. Aiden never did get to meet her, but neither did Lindsay meet Aiden. They had both just heard about each other, though they didn't know that. Lindsay had gone with Danny to the memorial and wake; he had brought Lindsay to Aiden.

"You okay?" Hawks asked, rousing Danny from his mind's walk.

"Yeah just thinking about Lindsay and Aiden."

"Lindsay _and_ Aiden?"

"Yeah, Aiden wanted me to bring Lindsay to her. Wanted to make sure we were…okay together."

"You two were born for each other," Hawks said smiling and crossing his arms, "I think Aiden would agree with me."

"Me too," Danny said aloud surprising them both.

"Really?" Hawks asked astonished at Danny's admission.

"Yeah, I think Aiden would have been good with it," Danny answered quickly trying to cover himself, but Hawks look told him it didn't work. Sighing in defeat, Danny looked at his friend and colleague in the eye and said: "I'm good with it too."

"Great, it's good one of you admits it," he smiled at Danny, "we should go before she come looking for us?" Hawks started for the door, but was stopped be Danny's quiet question.

"Ya think she does, Hawks?" Danny asked super quietly and looking at the floor, childlike.

"No, Danny," his head shot up, "I know she does." Danny smiled and left through the door just in time to see Lindsay come around the corner looking for them.

"There you are, everything okay," she questioned looking into Danny's eyes with concern and a tiny bit of fear. He smiled and looked at Hawks who nodded and smiled as well.

"Everything's perfect, Monroe. Just a little talk between friends, I'll tell you later. Let's go see how Flack is."

-----------------------------------CSI:NY-----------------------------

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Danny grinned at the brunette walking beside him in the hall. She was close enough to touch and (thanks to Sheldon's timely escape) accessible to it as well. They came to the doors that led to the parking lot and he moved slightly ahead to open the door for her.

Lindsay smiled a thank-you and ducked her head to hide the blush when he smiled back. They were silent to the car. Danny unlocked the vehicle with his remote and moved to open the passenger door, but stopped short.

"Danny?" Lindsay's voice caused him to look up and lock eyes with her, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah…," his eyes never left hers and his body was completely facing hers.

"What?"

"I should have done this sooner…"she was confused and it showed but not for very long as Danny pinned her to the car and crashed their lips together. Confusion turned to shock, but both were forgotten by peace and passion as Lindsay responded to Danny's lips, teeth, and tongue.

She groaned at the initial desperation and force, but then whimpered when his hands left the vehicle's side to slide under her shirt and coat to her bare sides and stomach. Her hands were gripping tightly to his neck and head, but then loosened for one to run over his cheek and through his hair and the other to slide down chest and grip his shirt and coat.

They lasted as long as they could before they pulled apart to the distance of touching foreheads. Lindsay took some calming breaths before looking in to the blue eye depths she adored.

"Your right," she stated.

"Huh?" It was Danny's turn to be confused.

"You should have done that sooner," she smiled and continued to stare at him. His eyes flickered and his brow furrowed, the way it did when he was trying to solve a puzzle. But sure enough, he soon realized what she was talking about and started to laugh. She joined in and they laughed together at the absurdity of this whole mess.

Still laughing, Danny gripped Lindsay's tiny waste, picked her up, and spun her around in the air. Two spins later he was leaning against his SUV and holding her tightly to him and running his fingers through her hair. She rested her head on his shoulders and listened to his heart beat. She listened to his lungs as he inhaled and released a sigh – it was wonderful.

"I want you to sleep in my bed tonight," his voice was quiet and completely calm, the only reason Lindsay knew he was nervous was rapid rate of his heart next to her cheek. Never taking her cheek from his chest she looked up towards him.

"Wow, you move fast," he smirked at her, which she returned before continuing, "Where are you gonna be?"

"Where do you think? But," he touched her lips to stop their movement, "but we don't have to have sex. I just wanna hear you breathe next to me and wake up beside me. Can we do that?"

Lindsay's smile grew and she nodded. Smiling too, Danny nodded back.

"Good, great. So, do you wanna head to your place to get a few things or what?"

"That would be nice," she admitted. He smiled again before pulling away from his ride and opened its door for his passenger.

----------------CSI: NY---------------

The ride to Lindsay's was uneventful, as was the trip from there to Danny's brownstone – with the exception of some well timed kisses and caresses and light conversation. At their final destination, they went inside and went about an almost normal situation for two people who weren't even seeing each other romantically a few hours ago.

Shortly though they were lying in the same bed, facing one another. They were close enough to see the one another in the dark but not touching.

'_This just won't due,_' Danny thought. Reaching over he pulled Lindsay toward him and flush against his bare chest. Lindsay was suddenly very grateful for the dark (he couldn't see her nice tomato impression) at being this close to him.

For all she new he was only wearing was those green sleeping pants and nothing else…

'_Stop it, Monroe!_' she chastised her self while trying to relax in his embrace. Danny could feel her tense next to him and did the first thing he thought of – he reached completely around her and rubbed circles with his fingers into her shoulders and upper muscles.

He heard her breath hitch and groaned his own frustration while burrowing into her hair.

"Please, relax Montana," he mumbled from place in her hair, "I'm not going to ravenge you or anything…not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind…OUCH! Watch it," he rubbed his chest were she had smacked him

"Oh, poor baby," she mocked, "Want me to kiss it?"

"Why, yes I do," he was smirking at her, she could just tell. And not letting him to better her, she reached his right pectoral muscles and laid quick, soft, butterfly kisses on the abused flesh. His breath hitched and he groaned at her ministrations.

"This was defiantly a good idea," Danny groaned out. Lindsay smiled and yawned at him, before resting her head again on his shoulder and her hands on his chest before closing her eyes and relaxing completely. Danny yawned too and kissed his lady's head while pulling the covers tighter around them and her closer still.

The city-boy and his country-girl fell into blissful, blessed sleep – together, safe.


	3. Kisses in the Morning Light

Danny's eyes opened the next morning with the first touches of the sun, the down side and up side of being a light sleeper, but last night was a great sleep; and glancing down saw that the reason for that great sleep was still in dreamland. Lindsay was tightly curled into his chest and their legs were intertwined.

Grinning to himself he once again reminded himself that this was a really good idea to sleep together. He closed his eyes to try for a little more sleep, when the sounds of 'Sweet Home, Alabama' rang through his ears and bed room. Opening his eyes fully, Danny looked around for the source and realized that it was none other than Lindsay's phone that was sharing space with his on the bedside table.

Sitting up slightly Danny reached over and picked up the small object that was still playing and checked the Caller ID. The name 'NICK' was displayed. Danny swallowed and started to wonder who this person was and why they got a different ring tone than everyone else (granted the only times he heard her phone was during a case and it was always some one from work).

Still looking at the phone, now currently on its second time through the song, he jumped a little when his bed mate spoke.

"Who is it?" Lindsay mumbled into his chest. The sensation of her lips on his flesh made him bite his cheek to hold a groan.

"Someone named 'NICK,'" he tried to sound uncaring.

"Cousin from Texas….works at the Vegas crime lab…level two CSI," Lindsay reached for the phone and gave him a quick kiss, "nothing for you to worry about, Messer." Danny smiled. Was he that obvious? Apparently he was, or she was just that good at reading him. His ego leaned towards the second. Giving her the phone, he watched her open it while leaning down again on the pillow with her. She smiled and started drawing circles on his chest while she talked.

"Hi, Nicky! What's up?"

"Just enjoying the sun over the New York skyline," Danny heard because he was so close, not that Lindsay obviously cared.

"You are?!... When did you get in?" she was getting excited.

"Yesterday, around 1:30…." his tone was anxious; the reason was clouded until the time mentioned clicked in Danny's slightly sleep clogged brain.

"That's gre….Oh….Nick, I swear I'm fine…." she knew what 'NICK' was talking about and her tone went from happy to exhaustion to reassuring all in the same breath; a marvel to Danny, but then it was Lindsay.

"Lindsay, your not lyin' to me are ya'? Tell the truth, where were you?" 'NICK's' obvious Texan draw was not lost on Danny, nor was the gentle concern for the women in his arms. He already liked this CSI cousin of hers.

"Not lying…I was outside the blast," she stopped drawing circles on Danny's chest and leaned into him again at this point, his arms tightening in response. She smiled up at him before telling her cousin about Flack and Mac. Danny missed his response to her and the conversation that followed, because of his own thoughts about Mac and Flack. Mac was shaken, but Stella would take care of that – Stella always took care of Mac, just like he takes care of her (especially after Frankie's attack).

It wasn't well know, but after Mac had dropped Stella at her apartment he had remained just in case and when she had appeared a few minuets later, Mac had taken her to his place. To Danny's current knowledge, even though it had been about a month ago, Mac and Stella are still living together, but that's really not important as long as they are both happy and safe.

"Danny?" Lindsay's voice caused Danny to drop his gave back to brown eyed beauty in his arms, "…you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded at her then kissed her forehead, "just thinking – nothing big," she was smiling and leaned forward to kiss him properly. He noticed that her phone was open still and currently resting on her shoulder to keep her cousin from hearing them talk – or kiss. He smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do I wanna know?" Danny continued to smirk and shrugged in response. Smiling and lightly giggling, Lindsay kissed him again and locked eyes with him.

"Nicky wants to have lunch with me," Lindsay said and Danny nodded for her to continue, "Do you wanna join us? There will be one other, so you won't be a third wheel…" he put two fingers on Lindsay's lips to stop her speech. He smiled and raised his eyebrows – obviously entertained and ready to tease.

"I get to meet part of the family?" his Staten Island accent rolling over his lips and he looked thoughtful, "you think that's a good idea? Do you want me too?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there," she was smiling and trying to hold onto her excitement of Danny and Nick meeting – both very important men in her life, but in different ways, "I think it's probably a good thing, seeing how we slept together and all." Danny laughed fully on that and kissed her giggles quiet too. They touched foreheads and locked eyes (a habit they kinda started on the first day they met).

"I would love to have lunch with you cousin and friend, but your not paying – ya' hear?" though smiling and teasing, Danny was very serious about all things gentlemanly – and Lindsay loved it. Rolling her eyes, she gave a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, I suppose…if you insist," she paused.

"I do," he affirmed.

"Okay, then," she lifted the phone once again and confirmed the time and place. After saying goodbye to Nick, Lindsay closed her phone and reached over Danny to replace it on the bed side table. Danny gripped her waist and rolled on to his back, dragging her on top of him. Lindsay smiled down at him and dropped the cell next to his and then reached down to run her fingers along his stubble cheeks and into his short hair.

Closing his eyes, Danny focused on her traveling fingers and the feel of her atop him. Lindsay smiled at his face and resting her hands on his cheeks, she leaned down again to kiss him.

"I knew sleeping with you was a good idea," Danny moaned out, "but this wake up is even better."

"I agree, whole heartily," Lindsay responded between kisses, "we should do this more often."

"Kinda hard, seeing as we have separate apartments," Danny explained while moving his fingers under her sleeping tank top to feel her back and sides, "but we could fix that."

"I have a question," Lindsay stated while sitting upon his chest.

"I have an answer, let's see if they match," Danny retorted with a smirk and his hands moving behind his head.

"Do you think that we've been through enough together to merit living together before even really dating?" she asked.

'_Good, we always could read each other's mind_,' Danny thought.

"Well, lets see…," he started calmly, "you know about the Minhas shooting, Louie and Tangelwood; been a great friend through Stella's ordeal, Aiden's death and funeral, my bullshit, the DNA results, and this latest fiasco has you lying on top of me in my bed wasting time before we go meet your brother and friend for lunch.

"I don't know about you Linds, but on my side – yeah I think moving in together is alright. I trust you, care about you, and want nothing more then to spend lots and lots of time getting to know you. I still have some secrets, but you are too incredibly to let go." When he finished he kissed her soundly.

Smirking into the kiss he rolled them over, and braced himself on his elbows before separating them. Lindsay looked a little dazed with closed eyes and a silly smile – Danny smirked more.

'_I did that – no cowboy rancher. Me. A city boy – and damn proud too,' _Danny thought smugly. Lindsay watched him beneath hooded eyes and grinned more.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked from below him.

"I caused that look."

"What look?"

"That satisfied, 'he-kisses-like-god' look."

"Well, you do."

"Me and my ego thank, you" They laughed and smiled again at one another. He broke the short silence.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Your right," she sighed, "I didn't."

"If you gotta think about—"

"No," she stated with strength and a quick nod, "I don't have to think about it. I want to – I was worried that it might infringe upon your life."

"You, Miz Monroe," he spoke between butterfly kisses on her throat, "have nothing to fear. I am going to stay with this as long as we both feel mutual. I promise," he lifted his right hand, as if swearing an oath in court. Lindsay smiled and kissed him on the lips, letting his rough goatee scrap her skin.

"Let's move into together."

"Alright; where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. I like your bed." He laughed.

"You haven't even seen the rest of the place."

"Two story brownstone house. Through the front door: the kitchen and dinning room on the left, hallway and living room on the right. Up the stairs: three doors – two on the right and one at the end. End is the bathroom and the second door is the master bedroom. First: unknown -- door was closed," she finished with an amused smile at his face: the same one from the dock with the Montana mermaid.

Dumbfounded and impressed. She smirked and kissed his again.

"The first" Danny explained, "upstairs door is the spare bedroom and storage – I hate trying to hull things into the attic the door too damn small," he hesitated, before continuing, "Flack is known for crashing here when the case is long and we're working together…"

"As long as he stays out when the door is closed."

"Really?!" She nodded. Danny sent her a smile she wasn't sure she had ever seen before – but defiantly wanted to see again. He leaned down next to her cheek, his hot breath against her ear causing hers to catch.

"I think I'm in love with you, Lindsay." Lindsay's heart stopped and her eyes widened. Every comfortable feeling was gone and all that remained is – fear; pure, unadulterated fear. Danny sensed the change in her body and started to sit up, but Lindsay pulled him tighter.

"Linds –"

"I'm sorry."

"What?!"

"It's just that…….well..." This time when Danny moved upwards, she fought less and locked eyes with him. She was scared and shaking. He cupped her face and forced her gently to keep her head up -- their eyes still locked.

"I'm not sorry, Montana. Not by a long shot. I do think I'm falling for you – if I haven't already. But if you're not ready to say it, don't worry. I know."

"You know? How?"

"I can see it your eyes and taste it in your kiss. I know you love me. Never thought I'd say it first, but hey – sometimes that's how it is," he smiled and used his thumbs to wipe the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

"Your right," her voice thick with tears, "I do love you. It wasn't you or the emotion that scared me, it was how you said it and what you said it."

"What--?"

"The last time a man had leaned down like that and said that," she took a steadying breath and avoided his eyes (only to have him pull her back), "was when I was 12 and my uncle was raping me, instead of just watching me, a week my parents went away." She stopped and tried to read his eyes and body. He had broken contact and looked down. She could tell he was thinking, because his eyes were moving – brain churning over this revelation.

'_This explains her reaction to Stella and the "mermaid." She knew the fear and pain – its why she pulled away from me,'_ Danny glanced at her nervous face and nodded to himself, _'Doesn't change her and doesn't change us – Holy crap, I'm in love.'_ He gave her a small smile and kissed her softly.

"I still love you, Montana," he was serious, "but there is one thing."

"What?" she was scared.

"Please," he whispered, locking eyes with her (she was a little nervous at the suppressed anger and murderous glint she saw in the blue depths), "please, tell me he's dead."

She released a dry sob, breathed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his neck. He clung to her just as tightly, wrapping one arm her shoulders and the other around her waist. It was a few seconds, before she spoke – voice trembling.

"Yeah, he's dead," she paused to clear her throat; "My parents came home early and found him pinning me to my bed. My dad hauled him off of me. My mother, bawling her eyes out with me, wrapped me in a sheet.

"My dad was, and is still, the local sheriff – but he was more then ready to commit murder. Beat him good and then called his deputy to came and pick him up. My mother just held me all the while. I just wanted to sit under some really cold water and wash him off. She said no. Mama's a law instructor at the community college and practicing lawyer – she was trying to save evidence. Papa called a friend who was into the budding forensic world.

"The guy came and took evidence and did what he could. He was able to collect enough evidence to convict my uncle. My uncle was sentenced and later killed in a fight with another inmate – one he started.

"That forensic scientist inspired me to learn and become a CSI. Coincidently," she smirked at him, "that same man – he later became my mentor and boss," she stopped and looked up into Danny's eyes. The look was daring him to solve the mystery: who is this guy? Danny glanced at the ceiling and then looked back down – he had answer. She was joking – she had to be.

"There's no way."

"Yep."

"Mac?"

"Mac."

"The connections in Montana –"

"Papa."

"No way."

"Small world."

"Obviously," he conceited, still shocked, "How --?"

"They were marines together – since boot camp," she smiled.

"No way," he repeated still shocked, "the job?"

"Remember the case he was referring too when I first started?"

"Vaguely…"

"He had just come out to see Papa for a quick visit and stopped in the crime lab to check up on me. I was working the case then; he spoke to my supervisor and realized I had put in for a transfer. My supervisor kept him up to date with the case and when Aiden – you know," she paused. Aiden's reason for leaving the crime lab was a still sore spot for the Montana bred CSI and her Staten Island partner – as well for the rest of the team. Her death and funeral were easier to talk about. They both swallowed and looked at each other.

"You know?" he asked.

"I've heard things. Mac didn't say and I didn't ask," she admitted.

"Okay," he swallowed again before looking at her and nodding for her to continue.

"Right, so," she cleared her throat and tucked hair behind her ear, "after that. Mac didn't want the fact that he knew me sway his decision – I guess he interviewed several people and in the end he sent me an email saying there was a position to hire a new CSI to the NYPD crime lab and if I wanted to come work for him," she started to giggle at the memory and laughed out right at his confused face.

"I didn't get the email until three days after it was sent and didn't respond for another four," she laughed as he rolled his eyes and dramatically, dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Glad to see we were high on your list of priorities; big case?" came his muffled inquest.

"Yes, but I wasn't on it. The rest of the team was trying to find a six year old who was kid-knapped from the tent he was camping in; I got everything else that came in meanwhile. I was a little over booked," she explained, "Mac didn't respond for another week after that – something about the mayor. He said he would handle all the paperwork and all I had to do was show up.

"The next thing I know I'm standing outside a tiger cage with some jerk… DANNY!" Lindsay shrieked as Danny tickled her. After a few minuets, he still had her pinned beneath him – hands on her wrist – and they were both laughing. Danny stilled to a smile and leaned foreword to kiss her. She responded in time and soon they were into a heavy make-out session.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered, "why did you believe me and call Mac 'sir' that day if you already knew him?"

"Knowing Mac and working for Mac are two different things."

"So very true," he consented, "when's lunch?"

"Meeting Nick and Aurie at 12:30 at their hotel, the Radisson, and going from there; I told them that I was bringing a local who could give us a great recommendation on where to eat," she kissed him and smiled as his usual smile graced his face.

"You trust me with your family and friends, I'm touched,"

"Speaking of touch," she ran her hands up and down his chest appreciatively. Danny stifled a groan and closed his eyes. Her lips followed; working their way over his Adam's apple, throat, and shoulders. He slipped his own hands under the thin sleeping tank she wore and moved both up slowly. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Danny nodded; a quarter after ten.

He awoke around nine and Nick called around 9:07 (he recalled the time from the cell phone screen). Given the short time need to get to the hotel, Danny figured they had plenty of time to take their time. Still smiling, Danny started to suck on Lindsay's throat and collar bone. Still taking her shirt higher, the phones both rung shocking the engaged couple. They laughed and touched foreheads.

Reaching over Danny grabbed both mobiles and handed his lady hers. Resting beside, rather on top, each other they glanced at the caller ID's and then looked at each other. The phones rang again. Still looking at each other, they flipped them open and answered.

"Messer" "Monroe"

"When, Mac?" "Really, Stella?!"

"On my way!" "As soon as possible, ASAP!"

"Yeah, bye Mac!" "See you soon, Stella!"

They hung up and look at each other. For a mere second they sit there, then they smile, laugh, and kiss passionately before exclaiming together:

"Flack's awake!!!!"


	4. Two Seperate Situations that Connect

The ride to hospital, that housed Flack's injured body, was quick for New York standards. Lindsay was more then comfortable to let her mind wonder with Danny driving, but their intertwined hands didn't let them go to far from current event in her life. She glanced at her partner and smiled at the concentration that he exhibited while trying to drive and hold on to her at the same time.

She giggled as she watched as he attempted to turn a corner with one hand, the slower turn a very obvious annoyance of himself and the other drivers around him.

"You know you could use both hands," she teased, "I'm not going to jump."

"I know I locked the doors," he teased back and then raised their joined hands without taking his eyes off the road, "this is just a reassurance."

"That I won't jump?!"

"That you're still with me," he was serious. Her smile remained, but took a reassuring feel. She slid as close to him as the seat belt and the center counsel in his SUV would allow and placed her free hand on outside of his bicep.

"Dan," he spared a quick glance. She used his shortest name variation less often then he used her given – this was serious.

"Dan, I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure," his personal insecurities where showing again.

"Promise," she smiled before she teased, "You're stuck with me, Messer." He grinned, kissed and released her hand to double grip the steering wheel.

"Glad to here it, Montana," she smiled on and moved her other hand to also lightly wrap around the inside of his right arm and rested her head against the back of her seat; upper body turned towards him, face front. She would have laid her head on his shoulder if she could reach and he knew it; a thought as comforting as the intended action. The rest of the ride was without incident and talk – just two people content to simple touch and be touched.

Once arriving at the hospital and getting a parking place, Danny shut off the engine and sat there for a minuet, before turning to the woman beside him who still had her hands wrapped around his upper arm. She smiled at him and he returned it – flashing his pearly whites and causing her to smile brighter. He moved his right hand to cup her cheek and then leaned forward to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, Lindsay responded with gentle caresses of her own. She let him lead and smiled softly into the kiss.

A few seconds later, Danny released them and placed another quick peck before pulling away to release his seat belt, get out of the car, moving around the front the vehicle to open her door, and help her out of his ride. She thanked him with a smile and a quick peck on the chin and moved out of his way to wait for him to close up the door and lock his vehicle.

Once finished he slipped his left hand into his coat pockets and offered her his right. Smiling still, Lindsay accepted. Danny and she walked, hand in hand, towards the parking complexes elevator and there met Marty, Sid, Adam, and Hawks going the same way.

Marty's eyes widened. Sid smiled approvingly. Hawks just grinned and nodded towards the couple while hitting the button to call the lift. Adam did a fantastic impression of a fish out of water until Lindsay, smiling all the while, reached over and snapped his jaw shut with gentle pressure under his chin. Danny just grinned, nodded towards all four men, and gripped Lindsay's hand tighter.

The six rode the lift with smooth conversation about Flack's condition and general lad discussion. Danny's and Lindsay's new closeness was untouched for the time being.

Once outside the room, all conversation ceased and the group looked through the glass walls to see Mac seated next to an awake Don and Stella behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. They were talking quietly, before Don noticed the new arrivals, smiled gently, and gestured slowly to the window. The older detectives turn to the window and smiled too.

Stella gestured them inside, but it was Mac who noticed Danny and Lindsay. Their supervisor smiled an almost fatherly smile at the two and raised an eyebrow when Danny noticeably relaxed. With Hawks leading the way and holding the door open for all, the outsiders went inside. When Lindsay entered after Hammerback, hands linked with the following Danny, Stella's eyebrows raised and she grinned a little more at the younger woman. For the first time since arriving in the hospital, Lindsay blushed but raised her head with a slight pride.

Don's eyes widened and blinked a few times before moving from the joined hands, to Danny, to Lindsay, back to the hands, and then to ceiling with slightly raised hands.

"About time, dammit!" Don exclaimed and then pointed towards Adam and Marty, "You two owe me fifty bucks!" That did it. Mac rested his head hand braced on his knee and Stella double over above him, both shaking and laughing hard – exhaustion evident. Marty, Sid, Adam, and Hawks openly enjoyed the moment and Danny chuckled right along. Lindsay giggled too.

The young couple looked at one another, before Danny shrugged and pulled Lindsay closer. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her flush to his side, her arm coming around his waist. They smiled at one another. Don was thoroughly enjoying this and paying for it. Danny spoke first.

"Hey now, it's funny and all but don't go hurting yourself again over it," he said pointing at his bed ridden buddy. Flack shook his head.

"Yeah, cause the first time was intentional," he retorted.

"Hey man, I don't wanna know how your mind works!" more chuckling from everyone in the room, "And before you ask," Danny pointed to Mac, "I _really_ don't want to know how his works – some days, yes, but usually, nope. Don't wanna know." Mac raised his eyebrows at Danny's words, but chuckled and smiled good naturedly right along.

Some ten minuets later, Hammerback and Marty were called back to the morgue and Adam left with them to return to the lab, and Don was fighting consciousness about the same time. Hawks suggested the remaining four leave as well before nodding to the injured detective and telling to "get some sleep."

"Plan to, Doc."

Stella and Lindsay broke away from their respective partners and approached the bed's head to give Don a kiss on his cheeks before wishing him well and leaving first. Don just nodded at the two as they exited and joined Hawks outside. Mac and Danny both raised eyebrows at the girls and then faced Don.

"Oh please," he yawned, "they love you too and we all know it," he stated sleepily. The two men looked at each other and grinned.

"Told you it could happen to you," Mac said. Danny smiled more and cleared his throat, before nodding again.

"You're right you did," Danny looked Mac square in the eye, "And you're right _I_ did, too." Mac smiled at his CSI and glanced again before nodding again to Don and exiting. Don smirked at Danny.

"Good for you, Messer."

"Thanks, man," they shook hands, "get well soon."

"As fast as possible."

-----------------------------------CSI: NY----------------------------------

Nick Stokes considered himself a reasonably patient man; his job required it, but while sitting in his hotel lobby waiting for his cousin and her "friend" – his patience was wearing thin. He stood and looked out the large windows that showed the busy New York City streets; his gaze taking in as much as possible, looking for his brunette cousin. He sighed and pushed his hands into his jean pockets.

"That was Lindsay," Nick turned to see his girlfriend walk towards him; "she and Danny are going to be some time still. They made a quick stop at the hospital – their friend has just woken up." Nick sighed and nodded quietly. Aurie came up beside him and looked from the window to Nick and back again.

"See something interesting?"

"Do you think she's changed that much?" Nick asked.

"Who, Lindsay? No, of course not."

"She answered the phone while still in bed with him," he explained.

"_Danny_. His name is Danny. Detective Daniel Messer," she pointed out, "you might want to remember that."

"I don't care what his name is! He was in bed with _my_ cousin this morning when I called to talk to her. That doesn't sit well with me," he turned towards her and looked into her blue-gray eyes, "It just doesn't." She smiled at him, teasingly.

"Careful, that 'jealous-husband-number-eleven-brother-figure' anger is showing through. Heartwarming, yes – but not really attractive," Aurie said grinning. Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around. Her arms slipped around his waist and they kissed gently. Breaking apart they touched foreheads and smiled at one another.

Nick cleared his throat.

"Now, 'number-eleven-brother-figure,' I get. But, that 'jealous-husband' part doesn't count – we were both hurting and twelve. We were kids and didn't know anything. Doesn't count…" she interrupted him, with a laughing scoff.

"You two knew exactly what you were doing. You just didn't expect your respective fathers to come and collect you."

"We were kids..," he contested.

"…Who ran away to their grandparents' house!! Where the two of you declared yourselves married to one another and hoped no one would find you there."

"I stand by my argument. It works for criminally twisted kids – why not me?" Nick challenged.

"You don't actually want me to answer that do you?" Aurie smirked at him.

"Touché, my dear Doctor," Nick smiled and kissed her again, "I love you."

"I know and I love you, too," Aurie smiled and nodded. Nick touched noses with her and smiled into the Eskimo-styled kiss. His fingers made small circles through the flowy material of her princess cut shirt. His eyes moved from hers to the necklace around her throat and the silver school ring that hung there.

'Mine. Just short of an engagement – but mine none the less,' he thought and looked into her eyes and smiled again before touching the slightly rounded belly, 'there both mine.'

"I just realized that Lindsay is going to find out about this little one before my parents. Little scary considering my mother, but in a way comforting," His five month pregnant girlfriend grinned and rolled her eyes. Little over five months ago Aurie had to run out to Las Vegas to help an exhibit set up some very delicate artifacts and while there she had stayed with Nick.

Miraculously, Nick had a whole night off. That night things had led from one thing to another (and into the early morning hours). Aurie returned to Cairo and they didn't speak much, until Aurie and a group of other Americans had been attacked and while she was being treated at the hospital afterward she was informed that she was five weeks pregnant.

When the museum offered a short-term position in the London museum, Aurie realized that it would best for her and her unborn child. It wasn't until she was safely in London, that had she called Nick and told him the news – she had been seven weeks along. Nick had been shocked and then completely excited. He had then booked a quick flight to Pennsylvania and had met with her parents and especially her father – Aurie had already told them, but his would have to wait.

Currently, Aurie was on her second-to-last trip for the Egyptian Antiquities Museum and from here was going back to Texas with Nick for a short stay and meeting with the traveling exhibit in Vegas again to finish the run. She already had a job to lead the entire Archaeology department at the Nevada Museum of Natural History, after her current position expired, and a team ready to start.

They were waiting until they got to Texas for him to ask her to marry him, both their parents would be there and knew that it would happen there and the engagement party was all arranged. The lab in Las Vegas didn't know about any of this and Nick knew Catherine and maybe Sara will try to kill him when they do find out.

Nick smiled and started to chuckle at the thought. Aurie smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Kissing her forehead again and pulling her closer, Nick explained.

"Just thinking of how Catherine and Sara are going to kill me for holding out on them."

"Treat them to breakfast," she suggested, "can't kill you til you pay the check at least," she moved so she was resting her head on his shoulder and listening to his heart beat. Nick laughed and groaned half-heartily.

"Greg alone would eat through half my paycheck!" he rested his cheek on top of her head, "But that is a good idea. Would you join us? They can't kill me as easily with a pregnant lady around and the mother of my child to boot…"

"Wanna bet?"

"I've lost enough to Warrick, to know those ain't great odds in my favor – so, no thanks."

"Smart man."

"I live longer that way."

"Tick off fewer women." Nick laughed and kissed the top of her head. Aurie yawned.

"You tired?" She shrugged.

"A little, but I'll take a nap after we eat."

"Much longer and your going to be needed at the Museum to help finish up for tomorrow night; get on now and I'll tell Lindsay we'll meet them in the hotel restaurant for lunch," Nick encouraged; his concern and love evident.

Aurie looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him gently. They stood there for a few minuets, noses touching and eyes closed, before Nick cell phone started singing "Sweet Home Alabama." Pulling it out, Nick didn't move and answered.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey," she sounded out of breath and excited, both good considering her friend, "we're just getting away from the hospital. Flack is in and out of it and Hawks is with him now. He's pulling the doctor card and sending everyone including Mac home. Danny and I will be at the hotel in a little under ten minuets. Okay?"

"Okay, yeah, but there has been a change in plans," Aurie started to speak, but Nick shushed her with a head shake.

"Oh? Why? What's up?" Lindsay questioned with concern.

"Yeah, we're going to be eating here at the hotel. Aurie's not feeling a little tired and needs to relax before going out later for the museum," he explained.

"Is she alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We'll explain when you get here."

"Oh, okay. Hang on," Lindsay broke away. Nick could here a quick muffled conversation and something that sounded like "Whatever you want, Montana" being said in a male, New-York accent.

'Must be this Danny guy,' Nick thought. Aurie caught his eye and he rolled his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Be nice," she said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you read minds, now?"

"Early mother's intuition," she stated calmly, "and you're predictable." He scoffed and rolled his eyes again, but before he could respond…

"Okay," Lindsay said coming back to the phone and taking Nick's attention again, "we'll be there soon."

"Alright. See you then."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye," they hung up and Nick flipped his phone closed. Aurie gave him and exasperated look, but Nick just kissed her and led them over to near by couch where they could watch the door for their guests.

"Don't look at me like that," he stated while getting her to sit down, "it's for your own good and his or hers," he gestured to her slight bump, "Now, just sit there like a good girl and wait while I go see about getting a table set up on the balcony or near some windows."

"You didn't have to change things just because of me and the baby," she insisted, but got comfortable on the couch none the less.

"Yes, I did and we both know it. Now sit back and I be as quick as I can," taking her hands and kissing the knuckles softly, he smiled at her and she returned it. She gave a tug at their linked hands and pulled him close for a quick peck.

"Quick like a bunny?" she asked cutely.

"The Energizer one," he teased back. She giggled and released him to go get them a place. She watched him go then turned back to watch the door for their awaited duo.

She didn't have to wait long – not five minuets later she spotted her brown haired friend and a blonde hair man with glasses come up the steps to the front doors. She smiled to herself when the attendant opened the door and she watched as he ushered her to enter first – their hands fixed together.

-------------------------------------CSI: NY AUTHOR'S NOTE -----------------------------------

_**WHOOOOHS!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS REALLY LONG!!! **_

_**BUT IT WAS ALL IN MY HEAD AND HAD TO COME OUT, SO HERE IT IS.**_

_**I HOPE THIS IS AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS**_

_**AND**_

_**KEEP SENDING THOSE REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE.**_

_**I REALLY ENJOY HEARING YOUR OPINIONS – I'M CURIOUS WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT NICK'S AND AURIE'S**_

_**(MY CHARACTER, IF YOU COULDN'T GUESSE) RELATIONSHIP.**_

_**DROP ME A NOTE AND GOB BLESS YOU ALL.**_


	5. When Nick Meets Danny

Danny looked around the hotel lobby with Lindsay, but wasn't quite sure who he was looking for. His blue eyes searched around and landed on a young woman with light brown wavy hair, sitting on a couch and smiling at them. She connected gazes with him and gave a little wave.

'That must be Aurie,' Danny thought and taking a second to look the woman over, 'Montana didn't mention she was pregnant,' he glanced at the woman beside him and realized that she had spotted the woman as well and her faced showed shock.

"Guessing you didn't know she was pregnant, huh?" he asked.

"Nope," she was stunned.

"Shall we go say 'hi'?"

"Umm…" Lindsay shook her head, "yeah, let's go." Lindsay led the way up to the woman who slowly rose from her seat to meet them. Lindsay laughed and squealed and took the last two steps together to hug her friend. Danny just smiled and watched them for a minuet.

"Detective Messer, I presume." Danny turned to face a man about his height with dark hair, stern eyes, and crossed arms. In that moment Danny realized he was looking at (protective) cousin, Nick Stokes – and that protectiveness made him glad and slightly nervous to meet him.

"That's me. How you doin'?" Danny extended a hand to the other man and met his gaze.

Nick looked at the hand a second then again into the other man's eyes before taking the hand in a firm shake. The men nodded to each other: no huge egos or displays of brutality – just two gentleman exchanging first time greetings. Nick releases Danny, to pull Lindsay into a bear hug. Danny smiles at the sight and Nick looks up for a second to catch the other man's eye. The two smiled at one another and understanding is reached.

Lindsay wraps her arms around her cousin's middle and rested her head on his chest when she feels his arms wrap around her. She had been greeting Aurie and watching the two men out of the corner of her eye. She knew Nick was protective of her and she knew why, but she also knew that both he and Danny strived to be gentleman in public. She smiled into Nick hug and turned her face to his and exchanged kisses on the cheek. He heaved a sigh and pulled back to look at her.

"Hey. How are ya? How's your head?"

"My head is fine," she smiled at him before glancing over he shoulder at Danny and turning back to Nick, "and I'm great. How about you? How's Jim?"

"I'm good…" he glanced at Aurie and backed, "…I'm great too and Jim's recovering," Nick thought for a moment, "Det. Flack?"

"Recovering," Lindsay smiled, "Sorry we're late." She kissed his cheek again before pulling back to stand next to Danny, who slipped an arm behind her back.

"S' okay. I supposes we can forgive you if can forgive us for not telling you about the baby," he extend and arm to pull Aurie into himself and rested the other on her slightly swollen belly.

"Yeah," Lindsay smiled and laughed, "about that – when? How long? What the hell?!" Nick laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head before returning it to his lady's swollen middle. Aurie smiled at them both before extending her hand to Danny who took it and shook.

"Dr. Aurie Larson."

"Det. Danny Messer."

"Nice to meet you, detective."

"It's Danny and it's nice to meet you too, doctor."

"It's Aurie," Danny and Aurie smiled at each other before Aurie turned to the entire group.

"And to answer your questions, Lindsay, about five months ago in Vegas; well now that _that_ is out of the way -- I don't know about you three," Aurie said, "but I'm pregnant and hungry," they all chuckled. Aurie turned to Nick, "did you get a table?"

"Yeah," Nick leaned over and kissed her forehead then turned to his cousin and her friend, "this way," he tilted his head towards the restaurant area and proceeded to lead them all inside.

----------------------------CSI: NY------------------------------

Lunch out on the balcony with Nick, Aurie, and Danny, went pretty well for Lindsay. It started slow with little conversation, but Aurie started questioning Lindsay on how life was in New York and Danny about growing up here. At the mention of football, both men started talking and baseball got them really going.

The conversations moved over weird crime scene, recent events, shopping, more sports, movies, and live events. Danny told Nick and Aurie about Lindsay discovering Mac's Wednesday night gig and she told them about her first scene and Danny's trick. Nick talked about some of Greg's latest exploits and about meeting Aurie in the airport. They were all laughing at his description of the airport security trying process all the artifacts that were traveling with Aurie and her team.

"Some of the younger guys," Nick said chuckling, "looked absolutely terrified when they opened those cases and saw those mummies and the older guys were almost insulted when Aurie kneeled down to show them how to move everything for a through search."

"You didn't help any with all you chuckling about them never seeing a dried up body before," Aurie retorted.

"Hey, I see it a lot more then you do," Nick grinned at her.

"But when you find one," Lindsay chimed in pointing to Nick, "it's not a good thing, usually, as when she," gesturing to the woman across from her, "finds one." There was a little more chuckling then Nick turned to Danny.

"Ever find any dried bodies, Messer?" Nick asked. The ladies rolled their eyes. This had been the downside of their time together – Danny and Nick quietly pushing back and forth to see each others experiences and limits. Danny just smiled and nodded.

"'Bout two years ago," he started, "Flack and I were going door to door asking about a string of local break-ins. We came up to the brownstone and knocked on the door. No one answered, but we could see a light and TV on. Figured no one was home, until we saw a figure on the floor. We tried the door and found it unlocked, enter and announced ourselves.

"Apparently, the guy's nephew was in on the break-ins and their first had actually been here and their little gang decided to stay at the place with the dead body because it had automatic bill paying with his retirement savings and the guy lived alone. Kid spent the social security checks that had been stocking up. Been dead about a month and the guy had the heater on high and a dehumidifier on which is how he dried out in that time."

"So, you solved two crimes at the, same time," Aurie said, impressed, but Danny shook his head to the negative.

"Nope," he explained, "a fellow CSI named Aiden Burns did. Mac kept me on the B&E's and set Aiden on the dead guy. While searching his house, she found the missing stuff from the break-in's and then the 'geniuses' decided to come back to their hide away while she and our supervisor were moving the stuff out to the lab." When finished Danny, Lindsay, and Nick broke into snickers at criminals they knew like that. Aurie just shook her head, smiled, and sipped her water.

Glancing at her watch real quick, Aurie swallowed and set her glass down before clearing her throat.

"Sorry to break this short, but," she looked at the other three while sliding her seat back, "but I've got to run to the Museum to check everything over for tomorrow night. You guys enjoy. It was nice to meet you Danny," she extended a hand to him and he took it.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said with a nod. She smiled and turned to Lindsay.

"Lunch sometime this week?"

"Defiantly," Lindsay smiled, got up, and hugged her, "I'll call you." Aurie nodded again.

"And you," Aurie said turning to Nick and kissing him quick, "I'll see later." Aurie smiled and waved to them as she exited. They all returned the wave and Lindsay returned to her seat next to Danny. Not two seconds later, Danny's cell phone rang and after checking the ID, excused himself to answer it. Nick watched Lindsay watch him go then waited for her to look at him.

"Well," she asked, "do you approve, Nicky?" Nick smiled and sighed; he leaned back in his seat then returned with his arms leaning on the table.

"He's seems okay, but I don't know," Nick said shaking his head. Lindsay rolled her eyes then reached over and placed her hand on Nick's. Lindsay smiled at him when he met her eyes…

"You do like him! Nick!!" Lindsay pushed his hands away; he cousin chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Nick sighed, "seems like a good guy. Obviously loves you and you him. Defiantly better then that Walter guy, you were dating the last time I saw you. Quiet, but I get the feeling that this isn't always the case," he raised an eyebrow at her and Lindsay blushed only slightly, but nodded all the same, "I thought so."

"He has rough spots, but so do I and so do you and everyone else in the world," Lindsay said as her eyes seemed to go distant then come back and she smiled at Nick, "I've never felt anything like this for anyone before and I don't know everything, but that's a little of the draw." Nick nodded, completely understanding.

"Learning about if you wanna spend the rest of your lives together," Nick smiled to himself and his cousin, "I've been with Aurie off and on for…what…five years, now… and we getting ready for our first child and half way to engaged and the woman still surprises me every time I see her. This time it was she was pregnant – really pregnant! Who knows what will happen and I can't wait to find out," Nick said solidly. Lindsay smiled and nodded, saying without words that she felt the same for Danny.

"We're moving in together," Lindsay said, slowly. Nick raised an eye brow and nodded; he cleared his throat.

"Where?"

"He has a place," Lindsay said, "a house on the east side. Nice little place not far from the subway and about a ten minuet drive to work or so. I'll be okay – we'll be okay. You really don't have to worry?" Nick laughed and Lindsay smiled.

"Oh, yes, I do!! I made a promise to your Mama and mine that I would keep as close an eye on you as possible; as is my duty," he sat a little straighter and she slouched a little more, "as the 'unofficial eleventh brother' and your 'ex-husband.'" Lindsay laughed at that and glanced at movement near her. Danny had returned and was giving them both very strange looks – he had heard the last part, obviously.

"What the hell?" he asked. Nick and Lindsay laughed a little harder, and she motioned for him to sit again and he did; once seated she pulled him closer and buried her face into his arm, trying to regain herself. Nick chuckled quietly at his cousin's ordeal and tried to clear his throat. Looking at Danny he simply said, "Long story."

"Which part?!"

"The…um," Nick cleared his throat again, "the 'ex-husband' part. The 'unofficial eleventh brother' is easy. Lindsay," pointing to said woman who was still hiding in Danny's arm, "had ten brothers." Danny's jaw dropped. He turned to the woman beside him, who could only smile and nod. Swallowing hard, Danny just continued to stare and move his lips – no sound coming out. Lindsay leaned up and kissed Danny softly, and though he responded then, still no sound through the moving lips. Finally...

"Ten," he breathed.

"Ten, but…" she started.

"But!" he nearly choked (Nick was laughing again); "you got twenty or so sisters or

something?"

"But I had eleven," Lindsay stated. Both she and Nick watched Danny process the information.

"Oh," he whispered after a beat.

"It's okay," kissed him again and they smiled at on another.

"Yeah, sure it is…for you," he said pointing at her and looking at her with raised eye brows, "…that's a posse on my tail!"

"Oh, nah! Their not the one's to worry about," Nick assured him, dismissing his fears with a shake of his hand, "Now Uncle Thomas and Aunt Susan," Nick said, thumping the table gently twice, "they are the ones to worry about with Lindsay Elizabeth here," pointing at Lindsay. Danny looked to his girlfriend for clarification.

"Grandma and Papa," she supplied.

"Ahh…which is probably why Mac wants to talk to us," Danny nodded. Now Lindsay was surprised.

"Mac; was that who was on the phone?" she asked, a little distressed that he didn't mention their boss had called. Danny again nodded and placed his free hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting, seeing she was ready to go.

"He wants to talk to us, but he said it wasn't anything super urgent and when we have a chance we should head in and see him…but in the same breath he said 'to be sure we did it today,'" Danny said calmly.

"Okay…well, that's good….I guess," Lindsay said, still nervous and now confused. Nick looked at his watch and back to his cousin and boyfriend.

'_Yeah, boyfriend,' _he thought_, 'guess I should get to know him better to brief the rest of the family because they are gonna be asking about her.'_ He sighed and cleared his throat to get Danny and Lindsay attention.

"Well, I should make my way over and check that Aurie isn't over doing it and you two should probably go see you supervisor and..," Nick cleared his throat again, "…and spend some more time together – seeing how your planning on moving in together and all…" he said it all fairly quickly and Lindsay had to smile while Danny raised an eyebrow in astonishment. Nick looked them both in the eye a few times before settling on Danny's.

"Know any good pool halls?" Danny smirked and nodded.

"Good, maybe the two of us can get to know one another over a game or two," Nick challenged.

"Your on," Danny said stretching out his hand to Nick, "I'll call ya' when."

"Alright, then," Nick smirked, took and shook Danny's hand. He looked towards Lindsay and smiled at her. Lindsay raised her eyes and sighed, before smiling at Nick.

"I know I'll see you around, chicky," Nick teased, but then questioned, "y'all b coming to the engagement party? Or should we just expect you at the wedding?"

"When?" Lindsay asked.

"My ma's got the engagement party planned for two weeks from now in at the ranch. The wedding will be sometime in February in Wellsboro," he explained.

"Wellsboro?! In February?!" Lindsay was shocked, there was nothing in Wellsboro normally and never in February! Nick spread his hands looking defeated.

"Hey, we wanted it in June! At the Ohiopyle! But mothers want it sooner after the baby is born in September," Nick looked thoughtful for a second, "thought neither one of them will do any planning until I ask her to 'marry me,' but I can't do that until we get to Texas next week," he sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Looking exhausted at the details he was going to have to jump through to get Aurie to marry him, shrugging and sighing, he crossed his arms and shrugged again.

"We should just do it Vegas and be done!" Lindsay gave him a sympathetic look then leaned over the table and smack the back of his head. Rubbing the spot afterwards, Nick glared at her and Danny cracked up laughing until he was on the receiving end of two glares. His laughter quickly became coughs, that he covered with left fist and thumped his chest with his right.

Lindsay rolled her heavenward at her boyfriend's actions then returned her glare to Nick, who was glaring right back.

"Your mother, my mother, her mother, and all the other mothers and females involved would beat you and no one would know where you got the bruises from," Lindsay stated with deadly calm, so that even Danny knew she would be the reason there would be no evidence.

Nick nodded gravely, still rubbing his injury.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It was just wishful thinking," he sighed. Groaning, Nick stood, picked up the bill, and pulled out his wallet. Seeing Danny make moves towards his own, Nick shook his head at the man.

"Nah, I got this man, don't worry about it," pulled out his room key (he was going to put the meal on his room tab) and then pointed with his thumb at Lindsay, "save it to get her something special." Danny smirked and nodded, Lindsay grinned at the two men. Danny rose and held out a hand to Lindsay to help her up.

All three headed towards the door and the hotel foyer, there Nick pulled Lindsay into a hug and kissed her forehead before looking over hear head at Danny, the two men again had an understanding go between them. When he released his cousin, Nick extended a hand to Danny, a first sense meeting him.

Danny accepted and wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulders. Saying their goodbye, the New York couple headed for the door and left the hotel. Nick watched them go, grinning to himself when he saw Lindsay snuggle into Danny's embrace when they got on the street. He watched them smile at each other, say something, and kiss. Danny pulled away and spoke to the doorman, who hailed them a cab.

Nick watched Danny open the door for Lindsay and allow her to get in first, but while she was entering the cab Danny took a quick look over his shoulder at Nick and locked eyes with him. The two had a two second conversation with their eyes, the same one they had been having all day.

'_I won't hurt her,'_ Danny's eyes said.

'_You better not,'_ Nick's replied.

'_I'll take care of her,'_ Danny promised.

'_You better,'_ Nick threatened.

'_I'll see you,' _Danny acknowledged.

'_Your right,'_ Nick confirmed. Danny got in the taxi and took off, while Nick watched them go before heading in to confirm his tab and then check on his lady and child.

-----------------------------CSI: NY AUTHOR'S NOTE-----------------------------

Well, there you go – the meeting of Danny and Nick! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, but now that I've finished and read it over enough I really like it and frankly that's all that matters. Please do review – those who have I thank you and you know who you are. And those who question the "Sweet Home Alabama" ring tone, all I is be patient – all will be revealed in due time…..

Next time, a touch of Stella and Mac including, but not limited to, my thoughts on what happened after Stella's attack and Danny's and Lindsay's meeting with Mac and Stella….

Should be loads of fun and I hope to have it up some time next week, but I don't make promises I ain't sure I can keep…..

Until, next time Dantana shippers!!!!!!! Until Then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----The Princess of Peas


	6. Mac and Stella

Mac Taylor took another sip of the coffee in his hand and looking at the phone in his hand; the one he had just been talking to Danny on. Mac closed his eyes and looked up at the TV in his living room. Danny and Lindsay; it was inevitable.

"Damn good thing they work so well together," he mumbled.

"Who? Danny and Lindsay?" Mac looked up to see his housemate enter the living room from the stairway leading to the two bedrooms above him. Stella sat down next to Mac, rubbing her hair, still wet from her recent shower. She smiled at him and picked up the coffee cup that was sitting on the table waiting for her.

"Thanks," she said indicating the coffee, "but back to Danny and Lindsay… what are you going to say to them."

"You're welcome and nothing really," he shrugged.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really," he affirmed, taking another sip, "I think that they know better then to do anything at a crime scene," they chuckled softly together, "I just want to remind them at keeping in contained in the lab – both physically and emotionally. And I want to congratulate them, wish them luck, and warn them that defense may use this against them at times – so be careful."

"Sounds like you've thought about this," his partner observed.

"Since she got here," Mac admitted. The two old friends smiled and chuckled with each other at the younger couple's obvious interest in one another. Stella set her towel aside and moved closer to Mac, who shifted his coffee to his right hand and allowed her to rest on his shoulder with his left arm laying over her.

They sat in silence together watching the news and just generally enjoying one another's presence. Stella sighed and snuggled closer. Mac's arm tightened.

"What about us?" Stella asked, carefully.

"What _about_ us?" Mac replied looking down into her hair, "What are we going to do?" Stella nodded against his chest and shoulder, never looking at him. Mac sighed and kissed the crown of her head. Stella didn't have problems trusting him – everyone knew that, but she did have issues getting involved with him romantically.

After Frankie and everything there, Stella had returned to her apartment only to leave again when it got too much. She packed a few things and headed out of the building to catch a cab to a hotel or something, she hadn't expected her best friend to be outside standing next to his car.

At first she had been furious, her independent streak irritated at the idea that he knew her well enough that she couldn't handle it and that she would leave, but then all the memories from that night started to swell and she remembered the feeling of relief she got when she awoke and Mac was standing over her. She sighed and started towards him and he met her halfway. They looked into each others eyes and she gave him a tentative smile that never reached her eyes. He nodded slightly and took her bag from her hand, gently, never breaking eye contact.

She felt the tears start to well and she swallowed hard. Mac nodded once more then took his best friend into his arms and kissed the top of her head in comfort. Stella buried her face into chest and gripped the front of his shirt and tie tightly. They stood there a good few minuets, before she pulled away and they left together for his house.

Stella smiled into Mac's chest at the memory. Mac had been warm, comforting, and gentle – everything she always knew he was, but rarely saw. He offered the extra bedroom for as long as she liked, and she liked it a lot. He was near but it wasn't overpowering or overly distant, it was perfectly – Mac.

They ate together, watched TV together, and did other couple/friend like activities when they were both home, but it wasn't really weird it was almost normal – at least that is how Stella felt. They never shared a bed until the night of Aiden's murder, and then they were both so exhausted that it was just falling asleep beside on another. Nothing sexual, at least not yet…

"I don't think," Mac's voice broke her train of thought, "that we are really going to have to worry about anyone in the lab…they seem to suspect and/or already know…how I don't care," Stella smiled and looked up at him, he smiled back, "saves us the trouble of saying anything." Stella smiled and released a breath.

Mac ran his fingers through her hair a few times and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Stella moved and caught Mac's lips in a gentle loving kiss. Mac broke the kiss and smiled at her, then set his mug onto the coffee table, all before cupping her cheek and kissing her again – just as softly and reverently, a loving kiss. The couple had closed eyes and stayed together for only a few seconds.

"Thank you," Mac said, after they separated a breath's distance. His lips grazed hers as he spoke and both of them were looking through half closed eyes.

"For what," Stella asked.

"For getting me out of Flack's room when he woke…for staying before that… for," he paused, collected himself by breaking eye contact, then looking back into her green eyes, "…for helping me through Clair's death and then her things… and just being the wonderful women you are and for how much you put up with me...," Stella leaned up and kissed him again, this one a little more urgent and needy.

He closed his eyes tight and gripped her head more tightly with his left and sliding his hand down from her cheek to her shoulder – this time they broke only when they needed to breath. Separating again, they looked at each other and both panted slightly.

"You're Welcome," she said and he smiled. This time she didn't move when Mac kissed her forehead, only reset her head back under his chin and they both breathed deeply and sighed…

'Always best in sync together,' Stella thought smiling to her self. Mac made no move to either of his arms and felt rather comfortable right were he was – arms around his best friend and his head resting on her.

"Should probably head back to the lab," Mac finally said after about five minuets of silence and breathing, "Danny and Lindsay are going to stop in… and there's the paper work for the FBI from yesterday…"

"Okay, fine," Stella said. She slapped his chest lightly and pushed herself away from him to sit up, before she turned to him…

"We are only staying for a few hours…"

"_We?"_ Mac quipped, amused. He gave her exasperated look a tiny smile and raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we," Stella affirmed, "you need to talk to them and I want to be there…I too have paperwork, but we don't need to be there all day." Mac and she locked eyes – his searching and hers confident, but finally he nodded. They were in agreement. Stella smiled a full smile.

"I'll go change and then we can go," she got up to head to the stairs.

"So soon?" she stopped at his question and looked back at him. He was giving a slightly teasing look. She smiled back.

"The sooner we go…the sooner we leave," she reasoned before teasing, "and the sooner you can buy me that lasagna dinner you promised!" His chuckles followed her up the stairs. Mac, still chuckling, shook his head and headed into the kitchen with the empty coffee cups. He let his thoughts drift over the recent events in his life: DJ Pratt cases, Aiden's firing, Lindsay's arrival, Danny's mess with Tanglewood, Louie Messer's current ordeal, Frankie's attack on Stella, Stella moving in with him, Aiden's death, Flack's injuries, the other bombs, and most recently the revealed relationship between Danny and Lindsay.

Mac felt bittersweet tugs at his heart as these passed one by one through his psyche – some lingering more then others, but all important. His team had gone through so much; so much that probably shouldn't have made it – but they did. Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Flack, Hawks, and he himself had all made it, and he couldn't be more proud. His eyes traveled to the window above his sink, where the pictures of the two women in his life that hadn't made it: Claire and Aiden.

Claire's picture was one of her on their honeymoon cruise (her idea, he recalled). She was wearing a light pink dress, her hair blowing behind her, and she was laughing while standing at the bow of the ship. Mac could almost hear her laugh in his head; he smiled. Taking the picture off the windowsill, Mac held it and looked into his wife's eyes…

"Are you happy, Claire? Are you proud of me?" he asked. The picture said nothing, but he could feel it in his heart. Yes; she was proud and happy, and she wanted the same for him. He nodded and replaced the picture on the sill with a small smile. He looked to the other picture.

Aiden grinned at him as she stood leaning up against the railing behind her. He grinned too and took the framed image into his hand. The picture had been one from her apartment; her father had given him the snapshot after the wake. Mac sighed and looked at his fallen CSI – yes, she was still his even without the badge.

"We got him Aiden…you got him," he said to the image, "Please, be happy and at rest. Keep Claire company, you always like each other, and keep an eye on all of us, huh? Good job, Detective," he sighed and replaced the photo next to the other. He rested his hands on the sink and looked between the two, he smiled and nodded. Heaving another breath, Mac turned around and left the kitchen.

Stella was waiting beside front door – her coat on and purse nearby and his coat in hand. He smiled at her and she shrugged. He gathered his wallet and keys, his shield still not replaced after yesterday's explosion, and allowed her to help him into his coat. She traced his shoulders and he turned to face her.

Wrapping arms around her waist, Mac pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she returned the kiss. They separated later, him knowing the she heard, at least part, of what had happened in the kitchen. Opening the door, Mac let Stella exit first and then him behind her, locking the door behind them both.

-----------------------------CSI: NY--------------------------------

"That's it?!" Danny asked. Lindsay looked at him and giggled, before looking back at the older couple in front of them. Stella smiled and Mac nodded.

"You act as if I don't want you to have a life, Danny," Mac said chuckling before nodding in Lindsay's direction, "Lindsay's good for you and you for her, there is no doubt about that. I just want you to be prepared for anything that might happen with the defense at trial or something here on the job. I have trust you," he saw Danny shift in his seat so he looked at him pointedly, "both of you. I wish you the best of luck and to enjoy the rest of your day off. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Mac leaned back into his chair and watched his two young CSIs. Danny looked a little dumbfounded and confused, but Lindsay look relieved and slightly entertained. Mac caught her eye and gave a head flick in Danny's direction: Get him out of here.

Lindsay chuckled and stood, nodding at both Mac and Stella, who wore a big smile. Danny never moved. Lindsay sighed then proceeded to hoist her boyfriend from his seat. He seemed to come out of his shock at Mac, but moved it to Lindsay. She actually moved him from the chair and started to herd him out the door.

Danny could hear the distinct sounds of Stella and Mac laughing at them and the suppressed laugh of his girlfriend. He let her guide him from the building and down to the underground parking. Once they got to his ride, Danny stopped and looked at Lindsay.

"You can't possible tell me that you aren't shocked that Mac is completely okay with us," Danny asked her.

"Not completely. He can't really tell us 'no' when Stella and he are together," she answered, "Does it that bother you? Mac giving you permission and all..,"

"No," he shrugged, "but I did expect him to say something…about…umm"

"Mac is not a gossip," Lindsay stated, "Stella is a gossip. Flack is a huge gossip, but Mac isn't. And even if they all say something," she took his hands and looked into his eyes, "I've probably already heard it, and I don't care."

After her declaration, he shook his head and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned down and kissed her. She responded by cupping his face and kissing back, strongly. He groaned and she responded with a moan of her own. When oxygen was becoming an issue (and not a second before), they separated and touched foreheads. She traced his rough, stubble cheeks with her fingertips and looked into his eyes.

"What did I do," he cupped her cheek as he spoke, "to deserve you, Montana?"

"I don't know, but probably wasn't anything earth shattering – I'm nothing special." He shook his head.

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiled.

"I could say the same for you, Cowboy." He laughed and hugged her close.

"You do that, Montana. And let me know if the verdict changes…"

"Not going to happen."

"You can't prom…."

"I can."

"You don't know…"

"Your right," she took his face and kissed him, "And I don't care." He kissed her hard and she responded for awhile, before breaking the kiss.

"Now, Det. Messer," he raised an eye brow at her, "why, after this morning, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Just letting you know what you're really getting into," he supplied.

"Let me find out on my own, okay? I like solving never ending puzzles – I even get paid for it on occasion," she teased. He laughed and nodded.

"I though I said keep it out of the lab," Mac's voice traveled to them.

"This is the parking garage, Mac – didn't say anything about that," Danny replied, turning both him and Lindsay to face their boss and colleague. The newcomers chuckled at the pair.

"He is right, Mac," Stella said, with a teasing voice, "You didn't say anything about the parking garage."

"True," Mac conceded then continued, "I can see you point, Danny," Danny was confused; "there are advantages to this not being the lab." All three were confused until Mac reached for Stella and kissed her hard. Lindsay laughed and Danny cheered. Mac broke the kiss, leaving a breathless and dazed Stella Bonasera.

All three chuckled at her, and Mac nodded to the younger couple before leading her away and towards his car. Danny and Lindsay continued to laugh for a little while. Danny cleared his throat, but remained chuckling, and unlocked his SUV and opening the passenger side door for Lindsay. Once she was in, he walked around to the other side and got in himself. Starting the car, Danny pulled out and started to the entrance.

"Where to, Montana?"

"I don't care," Lindsay said still chuckling.

"How about our place for some flicks and alone time," he took her hand and smiled at her, "we really haven't been alone for all that long..," she leaned over and kissed him.

"You had me at 'our place.'" Danny smiled. They exited and started towards the brownstone.

"Speaking of _our_ place," he cleared his throat…

"My lease is up in about two months," she interrupted. He smiled, took her hand and kissed it all the while never taking his eyes off the road in front of him. She responded the same and they remained silent for the rest of the trip.

-----------------------------------CSI: NY------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, so here is the next part. Sorry for the length and the wait, between school and being muse-less I haven't done much. I'm starting to think that this won't be much longer, but I don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next part and I hope to have the next chapter in a week or so. Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews!!!

Princess of Peas


	7. Sweets and a little sour

Aurie looked around at the exhibit that was receiving its finale touches: The Gold of the Nile. Golden jewelry, jeweled statues, preserved linins and silks in purples and blues, head dresses and crowns, ivory combs, and thrones of pharaohs long dead all lined the walls of the large room and displays were also set up on the floor.

Most of the pieces were from 'King Tut's' tomb, but still more were found in private collections from the 1800's. Aurie sighed and looked down at the clipboard she was holding and rubbed her ever expanding belly. She smiled and reread the information on the caterers and entertainment that the museum had arrange – first class, not that Aurie cared.

The museum was trying to talk Aurie into letting them keep a few of the exhibits, after the tour was complete, by buttering her up. Aurie laughed and started walking the exhibit, checking info cards and piece arrangements.

She stopped and spotted a young boy looking at the jeweled scarab beetles in one of the floor exhibits. Recognizing the youth, Aurie walked towards him and kneeled down beside him.

"What's so interesting, Sammy?" He looked at her apprehensively, and then returned her smile.

"What do those mean?" he asked pointing at the carved insects inside the case.

"Do you know what they are?" Aurie asked. Sammy nodded, enthusiastically, dark curls bouncing.

"Sacred Scarabs," he answered, "Ali told me, but didn't say what they meant."

"Very good," Aurie praised the lad and patted his head, "The ancients believed that these types of beetles were a form that a sun god named Khepera, who was believed to push the sun across the sky just like the real beetles do to their food. These little guys were considered good luck charms in life and symbols for the heart in death." Sammy nodded his understanding and then scrunched his face in curiosity, or confusion; Aurie wasn't sure, but she knew what the next question was going to be…

"What do they eat?" Aurie smiled and licked her lips at the question.

"Do you know what dung is?" Sammy looked at her and nodded then his eyes grew wide with discovery and a little repulsion. Sammy released a disgusted sound, like little boys, and Aurie laughed and nodded at the boy with a shrug of her shoulders.

Footsteps towards them made Aurie look up from her crouched position. On of the museum curators, Raphael Anthony, approached the two with a look of concealed frustration and over excitement.

It wasn't lost on Aurie that Anthony was a kiss-up and disliked Sammy. She smiled again at Sammy and stood up to meet Anthony, all the while leaving her hand on Sammy shaking shoulders. It was also no secret that Sammy was afraid of Anthony.

"Dr. Larson," Raphael greeted with a high pitch voice, "I hope everything is at your liking and that no one is bothering you," the last bit was coupled with a pointed look at Sammy and then a big smile at Aurie.

"Everything is fine, thank you Mr. Anthony," Aurie confirmed. She gave Sammy a squeeze to let him know that nothing was wrong.

"Excellent," the curator clapped, "Tomorrow should go off without a hitch then! I've just finished going over the guest list and the security detail that has been upped." Aurie nodded and thought over any loosed ends that might have been missed. Coming up blank, she thanked Anthony again and proceeded to walk the rest of the exhibit, guiding Sammy along with her. Raphael stopped her procession.

"Dr. Larson, there is one matter more ma'am." Aurie turned to face him. She observed him. Assured eyes, hands clasped in the front, facial continence resembling one of someone who had a plan that was already approved, finished, and getting praise.

"Yes, Mr. Anthony?" the doctor inquired.

"My dear doctor," Raphael started, "it has come to my attention that the two of us have many shared interest… in one another." Aurie's face displayed the shock she felt, and in doing so she said the most intelligent sentence she could construct…

"Huh?"

"Don't you see Aurie," the curator took a step forward. Aurie took two steps back. And Sammy looked from the grownups he was watching, to the entrance door, and then ran towards it. Aurie cleared her throat and waved both hands at Raphael, forcing a smile.

"I don't know what you think your doing," she put a hand up as he tried to interrupt, "and I don't want an explanation. Drop it." When she finished, she turned away from him and started walking. The curator grabbed her hand. Aurie spun to face him.

"Let go of me!" she wasn't shouting, not yet, but she was demanding.

"No." he held tighter.

"No?"

"No, I will not let you go."

"Okay then…" he started to speak again, but she slapped him – hard. He released her hand and touched his afflicted cheek. Giving him a hard stare, Aurie spun on her heal and started towards the front of the entrance hall. She was well aware of the twenty or so pairs of eyes that were watching her leave, but she didn't care – she just kept walking.

Looking up, Aurie noticed two figures coming towards her: one small and slightly frightened, the other taller and confused and seemingly a little angry. Both worried for her. Aurie smiled as Nick and Sammy met with her and started to walk back the way they came; Nick's hand coming to rest on the small of her back and Sammy's reaching up to take her hand.

Once outside the hall, Nick stopped the threesome and turned his girlfriend towards him by the shoulders. Nick searched her eyes for a moment, before speaking.

"You okay?" his Texan accent getting deeper with concern for her well being. Aurie sighed and smiled at her man.

"I will be," she gave him a small smile. Staring into her eyes and nodding slowly, Nick pulled his lady to him in a warm, comforting hug. Aurie released Sammy's hand to reach around Nick's back, slipping upwards to cling to his shoulders. They stayed this way for a few minuets, before she pulled away and leaned up to receive the kiss he was leaning down to give.

Separating again Aurie turned and kneeled down in front of the little boy beside her. Sammy looked slightly frightened and a little ashamed, he didn't meet her eyes. Lifting his head to look into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sammy. Thanks for going to get Nick. I'm sorry we didn't get to finish the exhibit." The little boy gave a little smile.

"It's okay," Sammy said, "and you're welcome." Nick rubbed the kids head and smiled at the boy when he looked up at him. All three turned looked up when they heard Sammy's name being called. Jose Martinez had come to check out what had happened after hearing about the incident in the exhibit. He knew that curator didn't like Sammy and that the visiting Archaeologist had taken a liking to the little boy and his father.

Once all were assured that both Sammy and Aurie were fine, father and son took their leave (after assuring Sammy that he would be able to walk the rest of the exhibit with Aurie after tomorrow night's gala). Nick and Aurie smiled watching them go, before leaving themselves to return to their hotel.

------------------------------CSI: NY-------------------------------

Once inside the room, Nick wrapped his arms around Aurie from behind and kissed her neck repeatedly. Aurie giggled and groaned as the kisses became longer and with more suction. Aurie started to thread her hands into Nick's hair, keeping his head on her neck. When his teeth started working too, Aurie pulled him away.

"No hickies, Mr. Stokes. The dress for tomorrow doesn't have any neck to hide them with and I'm not adding a coat no matter how you try to convince me," she said playfully. Nick grinned at her and started to walk them towards the bedroom. Aurie giggled as her mate, started to rub his hands up and down her expanding stomach just light enough to make it ticklish.

"You haven't had a nap all day," Nick whispered into her ear, "and after talking with Danny and Lindsay…I need one too."

"How did it go after I left?"

"Okay, I guess," Nick supplied, vaguely, "Danny might have had a bit of a heart attack when he found out about the ten…" Aurie laughed.

"You would tell him that to scare him off," she turned to face him, "but it didn't work did it?" Nick shook his head to the negative. Aurie smiled.

"And you approve I assume?" Nick sighed and nodded. Aurie gave a squeal and threw her arms around Nick's neck, nearly toppling them over. She kissed him soundly and pulled him close. Nick started startled, but then returned the kiss and made moves to continue towards the bed.

Scooping her up, Nick carried his lady to the bed and laid her on it – the kiss never ending. The couple continued to kiss on the bed, but Nick moved from Aurie's lips to her cheeks, nose, forehead, temple, ear, jaw, and throat again. Aurie moaned when Nick got to her temple and ear, and a breath caught in her throat at her jaw, but her throat received a yawn – one she tried to mask.

Nick smiled into her skin and pressed on final kiss on the underside of her chin, before coming up to look into her blue-gray eyes.

"As much as I would love to finish this… and you know I would," Nick said with a devilish smirk, "I think we are both in need for a little rest."

"Only if you promise to wake us in two hours and then spend the rest of the evening in the hotel room," Aurie compromised.

"You don't need to go back to the museum?"

"No," Aurie shook her head, "No, Ali will finish anything I missed and I expect a call in about two hours from him any way to check on me."

"I knew I liked Ali," Nick admitted with a nod. Aurie smiled and left out a little laugh. She snuggled down into the mattress, her back to Nick's chest. His arms went around her waist and rested on the current home for their child. They laid there for a few minuets; before Nick was sure he heard the steady deep breaths of sleep coming from his lady.

Sitting up slightly, Nick kissed her temple and rested his head on her shoulder. He too slept.

--------------------------------CSI: NY------------------------------------

Danny his wet head, scattering the water droplets that had accumulated during the recent shower; dressed in some low hanging flannel pants, he sat down on Lindsay's bed and flipped on the TV across the room. The screen came to life and showed some TV Guide Channel original and the local listings.

Ignoring the screen, Danny rolled his shoulders and rolled the covers down to the foot of the bed and then arranged some pillows behind him on the backboard. He glanced at the door to the bathroom when the sound of the door opening hit his ears. His lips twitched to a grin at the sight that awaited his attention.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Lindsay asked while leaning on the door jam and wearing a pair of _very_ fitted boy's shorts and a clingy camisole top – in a matching light. Her hair was up in a pony tail and still wet.

"Just," Danny shrugged and gestured to the bed, "turning down the bed and staring at this really hot chick…" Lindsay smiled and blushed slightly, before clearing her throat and giving him a once over.

"Didn't you look enough in the shower?"

"Didn't you?" he caught her, "and for the record – I'll never see enough…" She blushed again and walked towards him – hips swinging just a touch more then usual. Danny stood and faced her, totally focused on her body and its movements. Lindsay reached him and slid her hands up both his arms and over his strong arms and upper back. Danny slipped his hands around her arms and allowed his fingers to slip beneath the thin material of her cami.

Leaning together, the two met and kissed gently. Lindsay's hands gripped Danny neck and shoulders, keeping her close to him. Danny wrapped his arms completely around her waist and drew flush against his chest. They moaned together and broke apart for air. Smiling down at her, Danny kissed her quick on more time, before pulling away and leading her to the bed.

Once settled on the mattress, the couple snuggled close together in the middle watching the TV. The last show was flipping through its credits and the listing for the area started to come up again. Danny was settled against the headboard and Lindsay rested her head on his left side. Danny was about to change the channel to the Yankee's game, but Lindsay snatched the remote from him and changed the channel.

Danny's eyebrows raised as a familiar commercial came on the screen. It was followed by a program that Danny had never seen before…

"What the hell?" Danny cried. Lindsay broke down giggling and tried to muffle them in his chest. Danny sat up a little more and watched as a 40-something year old man proceeded to place two fire extinguishers in the back seat of his car in en effort to chill the car after it had spent a hot afternoon in the sun – or so the man explained. Danny watched in confusion as the guy ripped out the emergency brake and secure it to the extinguishers for easy use.

Danny glanced down at his girlfriend, who was watching the screen and suppressing laughs to point of constant shaking. Returning his attention to the screen, Danny saw the man accidentally activate the extinguishers and get hit in the process. He chuckled at the white emissions coming out the windows of the black vehicle and even more so at now white covered man.

His laughs simmered to snickers as the man tried to start the car, only to have the dash catch on fire. The man wasn't hurt but did stumble slowly away from the vehicle while calling "Fire!" – This turned Danny to hysterics. Slowing down as the show went into a commercial; Danny continued to laugh with Lindsay as they lay next to one another. Catching his breath, Danny asked…

"What the hell is that?" gesturing to the TV.

"That," Lindsay said between giggle fits, "that is 'The Red Green Show.'"

"'The Red and Green Show?'"

"No, 'The _Red Green_ Show.' You see 'Red Green' is the guy's name." Danny looked skeptical.

"Where did you find this?" he smirked, "In Montana, _Montana_?" Lindsay smirked back at him.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" she wondered.

"I'll just say awhile," he leaned in and kissed her, "Now answer my question."

"Nope, after the Sara Butler case. I was feeling really down and kinda angry at men in general, and I was sitting in the living room eating a tub of Ice cream and Aurie's mom called…"

"Wait! Out of the blue, Aurie's mom calls you?" Danny asked, slightly skeptical.

"Yep, when I moved here my parents asked her parents to be there in case I even needed anything – they can be here in roughly four or five hours, rather then the ten or so it would take mine to fly in. And I've always been close to her since Aurie introduced us; they are just that type of people," Danny nodded – both in agreement and understanding.

"So she called and asked how I was and I told her and we were talking and then I heard Aurie's dad laughing in the background – and you can tell it's a very unique and infectious laugh. And I asked what was so funny and she told me he was watching this show. I flipped to the TV guide channel and found that it was on the same type of station here and flipped it on for myself. It was the best sort of medicine and pick-me-up ever."

"All the show is a country man's point of view on everything from fixing stuff with duct tape," Danny snickered, "to life and marriage and kids. It's a hoot and a great way to get over the stresses of a bad day in the lab. Don't-think-just-watch kind of TV and what follows was even better." She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow slightly – his interest peaked.

"Oh, yeah? What's on next?" She smiled at him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She shook her head.

"Are you sure I'll enjoy it?"

"Positive," she affirmed then added, "trust me…"

"O-o-kay," he answered, shifting his attention back to the screen to watch to men try and shingle a roof.

Fifteen minuets later, and rounds of laughter from both of the beds occupants, Danny watched as the last commercial between the two shows started its campaign. He had to admit that this 'Red Green' and his team had some solid points when it came to men's lives and some even better skits.

He glanced down at his lady to see her smiling and resting still against his chest. In the flicker TV lights, Danny could see the cut on her head starting to heal and fade in color. Memories of the last 48+ hours traveled in his mind in sequential order, watching Lindsay and Mac leave the lab for the DOA, getting the call about the bomb going off, see Lindsay outside the building – dusty, cut, but alive, finding Mac and Flack, getting them out, processing the scene, coming back to the Lab and leaving with Lindsay and Hawks to the Hospital.

Everything in the parking lot and their first night together, stood out the most in his mind. Hell, every moment with Lindsay from the second she stepped up to that tiger cage her first day stood out in his mind – and his silent oath to Nick also hit home to. Looking down at her again, Danny promised himself again that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy.

Leaning down, he kissed the crown of her head – causing her to look up at him, confused and slightly worried. He smiled reassuringly at her and kissed her lips with a gentle caress. She groaned under his treatment and pulled him down more thoroughly.

It was only after really getting into it, that Danny heard a familiar tune coming from the TV causing him to maneuver them that he might see the TV and the show on it. He stopped him ministrations completely and stare at the screen across the room. He started to laugh deep in his chest and looked down again at the women bellow him. She was biting her bottom lip in an effort to suppress her smile.

Danny shook his head and kissed her again.

"Monty Python's Flying Circus, Miss Monroe?" he cocked his head in the direction of the screen. She smiled and nodded.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," he said sitting up and pulling her along him to watch the British comics work. Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you were that easy, Messer?"

"_Easy_, Montana?' he questioned.

"All a girl has to do is let you in her bed and turn on British comedy…"

"No, no," Danny defended with a shake of his head, "there's more."

"Like what," Lindsay prompted, the TV forgotten.

"Like the fact that she has to know physics and chemistry, keep me on my toes, know a little something about football," they shared a smile, "and look really hot in a white lab coat." Lindsay raised both of her eyebrows.

"You like me in my lab coat, Messer?"

"I do, Montana," he caught her lips in a hot kiss, "but I like you even better in the shower…" Lindsay blushed and giggled. She burrowed her face into his chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling his shoulders shake. Danny smiled into her mahogany strands and kissed her there too. She mumbled something and Danny had to ask her to repeat it.

"I said, 'watch the stupid show.'" Danny laughed, but did as he was told.

------------------------------CSI: NY-------------------------------------

It was hours later, when Lindsay awoke from her sleep. She and Danny had finished watching the TV and had settled down for the night, needing their rest before they returned to the lab the next morning. Lindsay smiled from her place still on Danny's shoulder. She ever so gently moved her fingers across his chest and arms, taking in everything about this man beside her.

Never in her thoughts of moving to New York, did she ever consider the possibility of falling in love a real option. She was moving for the job, a chance to work with some of the best and to work with Mac.

But that first morning, at the zoo, when a seemingly well meaning new colleague had turned out to be a prankster-jerk she realized that she wasn't quite sure what to expect in the "big apple." Certainly not a mermaid from home or a co-worker that she had come to really care about getting injured or working the case of her predecessor's murder and especially not a bomb – but through it all it had brought her Danny.

She raised her eyes to the sleeping face above her. She smiled at him. Perfectly calm and at rest, he even seemed to be slightly smiling! Grinning all the more, Lindsay placed a soft kiss on his chest and re-snuggled into his embrace. Her movements caused him to pull her closer in his sleep and his breathing and heartbeats (in addition to her own exhaustion) gently rocked her back into a peaceful rest.

----------------------------------CSI: NY -----AUTHOR'S NOTE---------------------------------

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is and there you go! My muse has gratefully allowed me to finish this chapter, but also seem to inform me that this might not be all that long and that's okay! But here it is and just to let everyone know – I CAN'T WAIT FOR WENSDAY!!!!!!! (insert squeal) Alright, now that that is out of my system and this chapter is done … I can't say when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully in two weeks at most (soc is killing me!) Until next time, please enjoy your ride on the DL….thank you and good night!

---The Princess of Peas


	8. Girlfriends, Boyfriends,& other Friends

"He said what?!" Lindsay exclaimed. She had met up with Aurie over her lunch break to get a talk in before the gala that evening -- and the two had just started talking about Aurie's run in with Raphael Anthony. Aurie just shrugged and dug into her the second half of her grilled ham and Swiss.

"I know," she said between bites, "as if it wasn't obvious by Nick always being around, that I was most defiantly taken. _And_ the fact that I'm a _little_ pregnant! The pregnant thing should have been a dead give away! But….I don't know…." She was tired and frustrated – neither good for the baby. She and Lindsay both attempted to calm her down – their actions causing there very teenaged waiter to come over worriedly. Aurie smiled at him and asked for more ice water; Lindsay chuckled.

"I think that's the fastest refill time in history…" she teased as the youth brought the drink back less then ten seconds later.

"You've heard it said that the baby gets everything," Aurie giggled and took a sip of water, "well right now -- I **_am_** the baby!"

"I'm sure your sister is happy to hear that," Lindsay giggled, "how is Izzy?"

"Driving," they both groaned.

"Bet your Dad _loves_ that…"

"Bet he doesn't!" They laughed again. The two continued to eat and discuss everything under the sun and then men. Of course Lindsay's and Danny's relationship wasn't forgotten. When asked about the two of them moving in together, Lindsay smiled and said, "We're waiting for my lease to run out. Until then, we plan to date and get to know one another more…"

"By '_more,_' you mean '_sex.'_" Lindsay blushed, but nodded. They both giggled. Lindsay had always been shy when it came to the physical relationship between her and men – and with good reason. But the fact that she and Danny were together so soon, meant that _this_ was special and Aurie sent a silent prayer heaven word for both of them.

She looked at her long time friend again and smiled all the more. New York was good for Lindsay. Bozeman would always be home, but New York was the place Lindsay was meant to really be -- professionally, emotionally, and even physically. She looked healthier then in past years especially after the "Walter Incident," she and Nick termed it, and her career was thriving under Mac Taylor's guidance. And emotionally, well even a _blind man _could see that she and Danny were head over heels in love with each other.

'_Yep,' _Aurie thought to herself_, 'NYC was perfect for Linds – another thing to be grateful for.'_

"Hey Aur," Lindsay asked, shaking the pregnant archeologist from her musings, "when did Nick tell you about the ring tone?"

"Oh..," Aurie mused out loud, "not until that night in Vegas those months ago," she said putting a hand on her swollen belly, "why? Danny asking already?"

"At first I think he thought it was a family thing, but Daddy called last night and..," Lindsay just let it hang. Aurie smiled took another sip of water and smiled at her friend.

"And when he heard _Suds in the Bucket_, -- which I think is perfect for you, by the way..," she winked at the CSI (who laughed), "…instead of _Sweet Home, Alabama_ – he starts thinking that there is something to this little tune?" Lindsay nodded.

"But he didn't say anything," she explained quickly, "What did you think?"

"Nick was crazy to have that many ring tones." Lindsay smiled and giggled.

"No really," Aurie went on to clarify, "how many ring tones does one man need?! I've dated morons that had a different ring tone for each girl he was with…"

"Well some guys need variety?" Lindsay tried to explain. Aurie snorted and wiped her hands on the napkin provided, to rid herself of the sandwich's crumbs and light greasy feel.

"I repeat…" she rolling her eyes, "…_morons_."

"I just wonder if I should tell him everything," Lindsay said bringing back the topic at hand, "I mean, he already knows about Uncle Ted and that stuff, but I don't know how to finish it…"

"If he knows about _that_, then the rest it easy," Aurie said waving her hand as if to dismiss the other woman's fears, "trust me that that little horror story, is worse then two twelve year olds running away from different states to Grandma's house!" Lindsay just smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't know if he'd be interested…" Aurie's laugh interrupted Lindsay.

"This is Danny we're talking about right? He loves you and if it is bothering you, him not knowing, then you need to tell him and see the reaction!" Aurie started to giggle at Lindsay again, "I bet he laughs!"

"You think?"

"I did."

"No way," Lindsay said unbelieving.

"Yep, Nick had the same problem," she explained, "Told me about his babysitter and that night, and then we held each other for awhile and fell asleep. The next morning you called about something and after he got off the phone, he sheepishly told me the story behind why you and he have special ring tones for one another – I fell out of the bed laughing."

"Why?"

"Because telling me about that incident wasn't going to change how I felt about him – he knows that. And because we love each other, he trusts me enough to understand that I didn't see him as damaged goods. No, the reason he didn't want to tell the story of the ring tones was because he was embarrassed at the actions of his twelve year old self – just like you are!" Aurie finished by swirling her finger in the air in front of Lindsay before coming to a rest pointing at her.

"Alright, it is a little embarrassing," Lindsay admitted, "but Danny might not care. Not that it's all that important…"

"It explains something about you – and just being with him that short time, I know he wants to know everything that makes you who you are," Aurie comforted her companion. Lindsay smiled, then moved as if hit by a cold blast of air. Aurie raise en eyebrow and then rolled both eyes as Lindsay reached for her vibrating cell phone. Flipping it open, Lindsay read the text she had gotten. She sighed.

"It's Adam," she explained and started to get up, "I gotta go."

"Crime waits for no one," Aurie quipped and rose too.

"I'll get you in a cab and get you going back to the hotel."

"Okay." Lindsay raised an eyebrow and slowed the gathering of her purse. Aurie saw this and shrugged.

"Like I'm going to argue when I won't win," she said smiling. Lindsay smiled too and led the way out of the little café and onto the street. Flagging a cab, Lindsay held the door while Aurie slid in and situated herself in the back seat.

CSI: NY 

Nick paced the length of the hotel room with his cell phone pressed tightly against his ear. Rolling his shoulders slightly and nodding his head, he took in every word that his mother was rapidly ringing off.

"…And don't let her over stress herself, Sandra and I have taken care of everything and there is nothing left, but to enjoy. The food, the guest, the gifts, everything is done! Oh, Nicky, I'm so excited about this," Mrs. Stokes squealed into the phone and by contact her son's right ear. Grimacing slightly, Nick pulled the cell away and rubbed his offended ear gently before speaking to his mother.

"Thanks Mom didn't need that ear or anything," he joked. She sighed into the phone and tutted her tongue lightly. He chuckled at her and checked the clock again, Aurie wasn't due back for some time still – plenty of time to get what he needed to do done.

"Seriously, thanks for everything Mom, I know Aurie really appreciates it and so do I," Nick said smiling, "now about that other little thing…" He could almost hear his mother smile across the state and phone lines.

"John and Sandra made the arrangements with Aurie's boss and partner, everything from her place in London has been moved, and your Father and John are going to go out there to oversee the last of it… Oh, Nicky I'm so excited about this! You're settling down and getting married – and Aurie's such a wonderful girl…. oh, I can't wait for grand babies to spoil!!! Oh, hunny I'm so happy for you!!" She gave another squeal over the phone line and Nick laughed nervously at the "grand babies." He nodded even though she couldn't see.

"Yeah, Mom I'm really happy too," he stated. His ear caught the sound of the hotel door opening and his eyes caught sight of Aurie coming in and smiling at him. He greeted her verbally and his mother caught him.

"Is she there? Oh, Nicky let me speak to her please?" Laughing, Nick walked over to Aurie and dropped a kiss onto mouth, before handing her his cell phone.

"My Mother for you."

"Your Mother, for me?"

"Yep." She laughed and took the phone greeting the other woman.

"Hello, Mama Stokes. How are you?" The conversation proceeded onward and Nick was content to see his girlfriend-almost-fiancé walk and talk to his mother and rub her ever expanding belly. The thought of his unborn child (that his parents still didn't know about) caused Nick to feel that his life was starting to find its finality and purpose.

Being a CSI was something he had always wanted to do, but starting a family was a secret dream of his for a very long time. And the more he watched her and learned about her everyday, the more Nick couldn't see completing this dream without Aurie init.

He looked up as Aurie finished conversing with his mother and sat down beside him on the bed, closed the cell phone, handing it to him, and flops backward with an exhausted sigh. Nick smiled and laid beside her while she breathed deeply for a few minuets. She looks at him through half closed eyes before heaving another sigh.

"I love her to death," she started and he nodded, wondering where she was going with this, "but, your mother is worse then a filibustering politician sometimes, do you know that?" Nick laughed – all was well in the world.

CSI: NY 

A night at Master's Bar and Grill was exactly what the doctor ordered after a long day of crime stopping, just ask Sheldon, but this night was a bit different.

Tonight Mac Taylor and his CSIs wouldn't be staying at Master's but taking some soda's and its infamous BBQ ribs and trying to smuggle them into the hospital room of a slightly "under-privileged," wounded detective – it was Stella's idea and Don's birthday after all.

So armed with enough food for a small precinct – Mac, Stella, Hawks, Adam, Lindsay, and Danny entered the hospital and proceeded to make sure their friend was well fed and thoroughly entertained. They were well into the party and another tale of the _Exploits and_ _Adventures of Young Messer and Flack, _when Mac's cell phone went off and in the same instant reminded the room of the rest of the world. Taylor's face hardened and his head nodded. He hung up and looked at the room.

"Murder at the Natural History Museum," he said and they all shrugged and nodded. Mac pointed to Danny and Lindsay for them to take it. The couple nodded and started to clean up, when Lindsay froze.

"The Natural History Museum?"

Mac and all the others looked up, but after a beat Danny's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widen. He turned to Mac.

"She can't go," he said flatly and with speed.

"No, Danny I'm sure everything...," Lindsay tried to interrupt, but Danny ignored her.

"…Her cousin and his girlfriend are in town," he explained to Mac, "The girlfriend is pregnant and Lindsay's… well..," he glanced at his girlfriend with a tiny sheepish grimace, "…protective…"

"And she won't be concentrating totally on the case," Mac finished with a smile at Lindsay, "That's alright Lindsay… Hawks…"

"Yeah, boss," the man answered with a nod and moving to head out the door with Danny.

Danny looked over at Lindsay and tried to calm the slowly growing fire that was smoldering in her eyes with his own, that begged her to understand.

"I'll try to check up on them," he offered, and when she didn't answer, but rather gave a curt nod, he smiled a small smile and followed Hawks out the room door and into the evening. Lindsay heaved a sigh and turned back to the people into the room.

Stella, Mac, Adam, and Don looked at her and gave her a small breather, before venturing to ask anything – well, before Adam opened his mouth and bypassed his brain.

"Wouldn't have your cousin called to say if there was something wrong," he said and instantly found himself on the receiving end of two glares, Don and Stella, and two looks with raised eyebrows, Mac and Lindsay.

Lindsay heaved a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but Danny's right I wouldn't be thinking about the case and worrying about them, especially her," she conceded, she then turned to Mac, "I'll take the next call, Mac," she offered.

"Only gave it to Danny and you because you two have been doing well with this whole personal and professional balancing act," the boss shrugged, "thought you might like another… Though it is nice to see that Danny is looking out for you, as I know you are looking out for him."

"Who knew you were a romantic, Mac," Stella teased.

"I should hope that you would have realized it by now," Mac teased back, smiling at her blush.

"All this sap is making me sicker," Don whined from his prone position on his bed, "keep this up and I'll never get out of here!"

"What a way to kill the mood there, Flack," Lindsay stated sarcastically. The man in the bed just shrugged and started gnawing at another ribblet.

"It's what I do best."

CSI: NY 

"So, how are you and Lindsay doing, truly?" Hawks questioned as the entered the museum after a five minute drive from the hospital. Danny shrugged.

"S'Okay, we've got things to work through, but who doesn't, and we ain't letting affect our jobs, so can't complain," Danny summed up.

"Everything you'd hope for," Hawks smirked.

"More," Danny smiled.

The two finished their walk in silence as they past through the main chambers of the museum and the past the throngs of people dressed in all forms of finery and visual shows of wealth, making the two detectives feel as though they were underdressed for the party and that everyone around them was over dressed for the murder.

They entered a back room and were confronted with the sight of cops and an EMS team that was cleaning up after being called out. They waved to those they knew and walked up to body, with the officer in charge following and giving what he knew.

"Folks heard a scream, one guy led security through to the body," the officer explained, "checked for a pulse and then called it in. Kinda curious though…guy knew exactly what to say."

"How's that," Hawks asked, kneeling down to the body and starting to look over the victim and scene.

"Didn't ask for any EMS, just called cops and CSI. Gave a description and everything! Even held the scene just like this until we arrived," the officer explained.

"Who called it in," Danny questioned with scrunched eyebrows, curiosity and cautiousness setting in.

"A Nick Stokes," the officer said checking his notes, "guest at the party. Guy seemed to know a little too much on protocol, if you know what I mean."

"That's cause he's a CSI out of Vegas," Danny said with a nod, "where's he now?"

The stunned officer nodded and pointed down the hall, where Danny could make out the sight of an obviously disturbed Nick Stokes pacing back and forth. Setting his kit down, Danny got his note book out and a pen. He excused the officer and started to rummage through his kit for a pair of gloves.

"How'd you know that," Hawks called after him as Danny started to leave. Danny turned and smiled.

"That's Lindsay's cousin."

CSI: NY 


	9. The Job

"Trying to do my job, Stokes?"

Nick strained a smile and shook his head at the approaching CSI. He gave the other man a once over, noticing the badge, gun, and rubber gloves sticking out of his pant pocket. The teasing tone in Danny's voice was also noted and welcomed.

"Well, wouldn't have to if you were doing it, now would I?"

Danny grinned and extended a hand to Nick. While walking up and shaking hands he gave Nick a similar look over: tux rumpled from wear, bow tie undone, cell phone in hand, and polished shoes. They shook hands and turned together to face the scene that Hawks was working.

"You wanna tell me what happen 'ere," Danny gesturing to the scene.

"I would say something cliché, but I know how this works," Nick said with a smile, before turning serious, "I was in the ballroom with Aurie from five to 7:45 when I heard the scream, I had just check my watch and remember the time. Most everyone heard it and I made sure Aurie was safe, before taking off after a few of the security guards who had gone to check it out.

"When I found them and the scene, I told them to go secure all the exits, hallway, and ballroom. I stayed with the scene and called it in. I then radioed the security and told them to inform me when the police arrived and to lead them to the scene without going through the ballroom if possible.

"They arrived and called you and your buddy in," Nick said while Danny nodded and wrote something else down.

"Do you know the vic," Danny asked looking up. Nick nodded grimly.

"Ali Meier. He was Aurie's right hand for the exhibit," Nick swallowed, but continued, "He was going to take over when Aurie leaves for the new job in Vegas. Shit..," he whispered and turned away from Danny.

"Ye' alrigh' man?" Danny questioned.

"I just realized that Aurie doesn't know yet… I hadn't gone back to tell her," Nick whispered. Danny's eyes widened and nodded.

"Alright, I got your statement, so listen," Danny offered, "take her back to your hotel and tell her there. Don't do it here. There someone that can arrange everything here," Nick nodded at this, "okay, I send a few uniforms with ya' and get the two of you out and call yas' if I got anything else I wanna ask."

Nick sent the other man a grateful smile and nodded, before excusing himself to tend to his lady and their unborn child. Danny watched him go and made a mental note to have Lindsay catch up with how they are doing a little later.

CSI: NY 

"Get anything?" Hawks questioned when Danny returned to the scene.

"Yeah," Danny said, somberly, "vic's name in Ali Meier, number two with the traveling exhibit. What about you?"

"Bruises to the temporal area on both sides of the head, broken nose, and the probable COD is the puncture wound to the chest," Hawks pointed to each wound and abrasion as he stated them, before looking up at Danny, "we'll know for sure after Sid gets him, but I bet whatever was used to stab this guy, broke ribs and punctured the heart."

"Ouch," Danny remarked, "guy went through the ringer."

"Gave as much as he got, too I bet," Hawks stipulated and picked up the hands.

"Bruises and cuts… and is that a fight bite?" Danny observed, squinting at the wounded knuckles and fingers of the vic's right hand.

"That was my thought," Hawks agreed. Danny sat back on his hunches and thought for a minuet.

"So our perp is beaten and bruised," Danny thought out loud, and then looked at Hawks with wide eyes, "and maybe even still here.

"Let's get everyone to stick around for a little while longer, give them all a once over," Hawks offered, "You do that and I'll start processing?"

"Deal," Danny said sitting up, "you just play with the dead guy a little longer," he teased as he left.

"Better to play with a dead man," Hawks quipped, "then to deal with the angry living."

Danny groaned, well naturedly.

CSI: NY 

"Do you have any idea who I am?!!"

"Is this how the NYPD treats all innocent people?"

"What are you doing here again?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Do you know how much this cost?!"

"There was a murder?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm not speaking to anyone with a badge without my lawyer!"

"You people have no idea what's going on so you're just wasting innocent people's time! This is what's wrong with the Justice system today! Cops and lawyers fighting feuds with other people as ammunition! Now, let me say… Hey! What are you doing?! Take your hands off of me!! HELP!!! I'M BEING REPRESSED!!!!"

"Oh, sorry about that he tends to think that some things… most things… everything is a conspiracy. And he might have had a little to drink too… Sorry, again!"

The exotic brunette smiled widely at Danny once more, before chasing after her curly haired boyfriend.

"Hodgey?! JACK!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!"

"Alrigh', thank you very much, " Danny shook his head as his latest interview was taken away, none too gently, by one of the uniforms. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes – this was taking way to long.

"You look tired." Danny turned and came face to face with Aurie and Nick. The later looking slightly regretful, the former was holding itself together – and Danny knew why.

"Unfortunately, these looks aren't decivin'," Danny admitted and replaced his specs, "and I do believe I told your lovin' man there," he pointed at Nick, "to take you to your hotel."

"Messer, why do you think that Linds and I get along so well," Aurie riddled, walking up to him.

"Are you askin' me to unravel the mysteries of women in the middle of a murder investigation," he shrugged, "cause I gotta tell you that I don't know."

"They get along so well because they think alike," Danny and Aurie turned to the speaker, Nick looking on.

"Dr. Sheldon Hawks," the speaker introduced himself as, taking and shaking Aurie's hand.

"Dr. Aurie Larson and you are correct Doctor," Aurie said smiling.

"S'cuse me," Danny interrupted.

"They think alike, therefore," Hawks wagered, "she's not going to _go_ so easy."

"See and they say the American male population is dumb-ing down," Aurie teased and all three men rolled their eyes.

"Well, before my girl insults the male population again, cause I know she might," Nick stepped forward, "I'm Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab…"

"Boy that sounds rehears...," Aurie quipped, but stopped as Nick extended his right hand to Hawks and wrapped his left hand around Aurie's smirking mouth and face.

"Told ya'," he said, shaking Hawks's hand.

"Yes, you did," Hawks admitted. Danny just shook his head and looked on.

"Well now that the introductions and insults are partly out of the way," Danny inserted, "can we," he pointed between Hawks and himself, "do somthin' for yous?"

"Not right now, Messer," Nick explained, "but maybe we can help you out with something."

"How's that?"

"Take what you know, add a young, multimillionaire's daughter and a museum curator with a wandering hand, whom is now sporting some lovely shades of black and blue," Aurie remarked over Nick's hand. Hawks and Danny exchanged glances.

"Which way did he go?"

CSI: NY 

Three hours later, Hawks had called Mac to update and to request one of the lady's assistance. Shortly there after, Lindsay arrived and now the two of them stood outside a hospital exam room. They were waiting for the forensic nurse to finish with the inside occupant.

When the door opened, the nurse exited and handed over a sealed container to Hawks. The male CSI looked to his female counterpart, who nodded and headed into the room.

Hawks sighed and signed the needed forms before getting the rape kit and leaving for the lab.

Lindsay entered the room and looked to the young woman seated on the table. They were about the same age and body size. Lindsay squeezed a small smile at the seated blonde and introduced herself.

"Miss Coiler, I need to hear your statement of events from tonight at the gala. Alright?" Lindsay said gently.

"I suppose so," the young blonde said tucking a hair behind her ear, "where do you want me to start?"

"When did you arrive at the gala?"

"My Dad and I arrived around 6 o'clock or so, I guess, the party had just gotten started," Miss Coier started slowly, "I didn't meet Raphael until about a hour or so into the event. He saw me looking at the exhibits and asked about my interest…"

CSI: NY 

"Sid confirmed COD," Hawks announced once joining Danny in trace, "what about you?"

"Got a few prints," Danny explained, "matches the girl, the vic, and," he paused for dramatics," the last set match to our insta-suspect Raphael Anthony..."

"Who is still MIA," Hawks sighed. Danny nodded silently. Both man stopped for a minute and only moved again when Lindsay entered the lab.

"SAFE kit came back to Anthony, as did the DNA Sid recovered from the fight bite on the vic's hand," Lindsay stated without preamble, "he's in CODIS for a misdemeanor four years ago – the daughter of a museum owner he worked for back then claimed that he raped her. Charges were filed but the case was weak..."

"So he got off with a slap on the wrist," Danny finished with a sigh. Lindsay nodded grimly.

"Barely a tap."

Danny gave a tired smirk at her lame attempt at humor and looked over at her – really finally noticing her. It had been a few days, but with the long hours she put in at the lab and then their after hours activities, her skin looked paler making the bruises still evident from the bombing more obvious. In short, his Montana looked tired – but then if he glanced in a mirror or caught his own reflection in the lab's glass walls, he probably looked tired too.

"Get anything else from the girl," Hawks asked, jarring Danny from his thoughtful state.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "Girl is strong. Gave me everything we would need and more to nail Anthony..."

"Now we just gotta find him," Danny mumbled. The three investigators nodded together, paused, and then returned to work rapist and a murderer.

CSI: NY 

Aurie was quiet.

And the that worried Nick.

Nick recalled when Aurie's maternal grandfather died. How she and he had talked on the phone for hours on end about the good, rough, and all around wonderful times the grandfather and granddaughter had spent together.

The next scenario, was the time when her maternal grandmother had been diagnosed with breast cancer. She was the oldest grandchild and had taken time off too stay with her Aunt and Uncle and take care of their three little girls, while the mother (her father's sister and grandmother's only daughter) took care of her grandmother.

Family was important to Aurie.

Most important.

And Ali was family.

Nick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, before standing and looking into their bedroom. He, granted, was still dressed in his formal shirt and dress pants, but she still had everything including her jewelry.

She was sitting their on the bed. Not making any noise, not even crying.

Through the events in her family's darkest times, Aurie talked. Non-stop sometimes. She would talk with him through her feelings and anything else that popped into her mind at the time. Sometimes she would cry and get angry – but she always talked.

Right now though, she wasn't talking.

And that scared Nick.

Not talking meant she was bottling it up. Or that she hadn't come to grips with it.

Or maybe it was a pregnancy thing?

Nick walked into the room with that in mind. As he got closer, he realized that his original observation was wrong. She wasn't just sitting quietly...

She was crying too.

Sitting down beside her, Nick wordlessly drew her into his arms. She came willingly and once there cried hard.

"I can't believe he's gone," she whispered, "He was just trying to help that girl...it's not fair..."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Nick mumbled into her hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Aurie said after a long pause, but then after another, "Yes," she begged.

And so she talked, in a quiet, grief-stricken voice. About her and Ali's first meeting and their work together for the Museum of Antiquities. Their research, findings, and even their fights. She told Nick about Ali's wife and children, making note to call them in the morning and tell the news herself. She even told Nick about Ali's own excitement for their child, Nick's and her own.

And while she talked, Nick undressed her with gentle care and listened. He removed her earrings and laughed at how Ali had tossed Aurie into a reflecting pool at a Oasis they had been in. He released her up-done hair and necklace, while she talked about a few of their discoveries, Ali's and hers. He got her to stand and let the dress fall from her body, removing stockings and such, before pulling her into his arms again as she made plans to call Ali's wife, Sari, the following day.

Ten minutes later, Nick had finally gotten her tucked into bed and joined her mere seconds later. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't crying either. She was quiet, still, and solemn.

Nick pulled her close and kissed her forehead gently.

It was hours before either of them actually went to sleep.


	10. Until We Meet Agian

"I can't believe you've been here for a month and a half now," Lindsay said in awe as she and Nick were walking through Strawberry fields. Nick and Aurie had plans to head to Texas in a few days, so this was the last that the cousins would be able to get together until the wedding. Nick grinned.

"Me either, seems like time has just flown by with all that has happened," he mused allowed, taking his cousin by the arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Lindsay sighed.

"Yeah, it has been something," she paused, "How's Aurie?"

"Good, I think," Nick admitted with a slight quiver in his voice, "She's working hard and the guy, Carlos, that's taking over in Ali's place is doing great with everything that's been placed on him. She'd be better with Anthony in custody..."

"We all would," Lindsay mused, "right now it's just a file on Mac's desk."

"We'll get him," Nick assured, "guys like that always make a mistake." Lindsay smiled at her cousin.

"Let's hope so," she agreed. They walked on for a while longer before Nick took the time to speak again.

"So, fancy running away again and getting married to me," he teased. Lindsay laughed and was about ready to answer...

"Aw, damn! I was hopping to ask her that," the cousin's turned to see Danny striding up behind them, a big smile and some sexy sunglasses in place. Lindsay blushed and Nick chuckled.

"That so, Messer," Nick greeted the new comer, "better pick up you pool game, if you want that right..."

"I think you mean 'privilege and honor'," Danny interrupted with a grin and a firm handshake, while wrapping an arm around Lindsay's waist, "and their ain't nothing wrong with my game, Stokes, you just got lucky..."

"You paired him with Hawks," Lindsay interceded, "The man is a math master... how did you expect to win?"

"Didn't think about that at the time," Danny admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while Lindsay and Nick laughed at him.

"But hey," Nick laughed, "we had fun and I made a little something to spend on the baby..."

"Uh huh, sure," Lindsay teased from Danny's side, "I can totally see that!" It was Nick who looked sheepish now, and Danny got a good laugh out of that. The trio walked a bit farther, completing Lindsay and Nick's loop.

"You still here," Lindsay called to Aurie who was situated under a tree and reading. Aurie smiled and shrugged.

"I was waiting for some handsome guy to come and find me, looks like Danny found you first." Nick cringed in mock pain.

"Ouch, I'm wounded..."

"Hi, Wounded, I'm Aurie," his lady teased with a wide grin, causing Danny and Lindsay to laugh at her silliness. The weather seemed to make for it and being that this was likely the last times they would see each other – they went with it. But even through her silliness, Lindsay, Danny, and Nick could all still hear the slightest traces of grief in her joking mood.

Sitting down, the group fed themselves on subs from a nearby deli that Danny had picked up. They laughed and teased on another like old friends. After finishing, Nick made a Frisbee appear seemingly out of mid-air and challenged Danny to a little afternoon fun.

While the men tossed the disk back and forth trying to out do one another, Lindsay and Aurie sat comfortably, watched, and talked. Shortly, they realized that they weren't the only females enjoy the shows of masculinity before them – Nick and Danny had inadvertently attracted a collection of young and old women to their game.

Lindsay and Aurie laughed and toasted themselves, and their men, with their bottles of water. Two elderly women wandered over to them and congratulated them on catching two excellent specimens.

The ladies thanked the women and wished them a good day as they left, all the while smiling and laughing.

CSI: NY 

"You're miss them, don't you," Danny mumbled from his pillow, "they just landed in Texas two hours ago... and you miss them. You're such a girl...Oww...what was that for?!" She had hit him with a pillow.

It was late and they had to work the next day – but, sure enough, Lindsay was sitting up and wide awake.

"Is that a rhetorical question," she whispered with a small smirk, "he's more of a brother then my own brothers..."

"All ten of them! I find that hard to imagine," Danny teased.

"You haven't even met them yet," she said exasperated, " why are you so afraid of them?" Danny sat up and looked at her.

"There are ten of them," he said simply.

"Their teddy bears," Lindsay brushed off.

"There are _ten_ of them!" Danny exclaimed, "I demand the right to know when I am going to meet them, so I can get to practicing my sprints!"

"They aren't going to hurt you..."

"NO! They aren't going to hurt _you_," Danny pointed at her, "but _me_...I'm fare game and its hunting season!" He flopped face first in to the pillow, dramatically, causing her to giggle and grin at his prone form.

"They won't hurt you, I won't let them," Lindsay promised stocking his head, "besides you've gotten on Nick's good side – and that will be a big help..."

"Nick will leave me to the lions, for his own entertainment," came the muffled interruption. Lindsay ignored it and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the only two people who really matter are Daddy and Grammy," Lindsay finished, "and she all ready loves you..."

"But your Dad," Danny asked sitting up slightly and looking at her. Lindsay grimaced and looked away, trying to appear innocent to the question's answer – a hard, if not impossible feat, in her nude form.

"Montana?!"

"You're romantically involved with me," Lindsay admitted, to which Danny nodded, "so he isn't going to like you openly – at least not right away..."

Danny was quiet for a moment and then nodded silently.

"Sounds about right," he admitted, "My own Nana will be the same way when you two meet..."

"Oh, really," Lindsay questioned with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, but there is an easy way to fix that..," he tempted and she bit.

"Whats that?" Moving suddenly, Lindsay squealed as he snagged her waist and pulled her bellow him and he kissed with everything he had.

After a few seconds of kissable bliss, they separated and panted heavily, while staring into each other's eyes.

"I ask again, Messer," Lindsay panted in husky voice, "What could I do that would make your Nana like me better, faster?"

"You could be pregnant with her first great-grandchild," Danny whispered right back and looking strait into her eyes. Lindsay was silent for a moment and took the time to search his eyes for what he was saying.

"Do you want to have a baby, Danny?"

Danny kissed her again – this time lovingly and softly. He let his heart shift through the kiss and let her see just how much she meant to him. On her end, Lindsay could taste and she reveled in that fact. With a small smile, she returned her own feelings and hoped he felt that she felt the same way.

He read it loud and clear.

"And to answer you question, Montana," Danny whispered and breath from her lips, "only if your the mother."

"You got a deal, cowboy," Lindsay whispered back. With a delicious smirk, Danny rolled her over and...

"But there's one more thing..."

CSI: NY 

"Goodnight, Mom. Night, Dad," Nick called from the doorway. Aurie giggled from the bed and watched her lover shake his head and close the door.

"It's weird being here..," Aurie whined.

"I thought you would be excited about being in Texas," Nick said pulling his shirt over head. Once free, he grinned at her and crawled onto the bed beside her. Aurie looked up and kissed him. Kissing back, Nick started to groan and eventually moaned out-loud when she pulled away.

"Not Texas, Texas is okay..," Aurie mumbled, causing Nick to raise an eyebrow at her.

"'Okay'? If it's 'okay,' then what the problem..,"

"The room..," she was leading him, but he didn't know where.

"The room?" he looked around, "What about it?"

"You don't see it?" she asked.

"No."

"How can you miss it?"

"What?! What am I missing?"

"Are you serious?!"

"What?!"

"You are serious!"

"WHAT?! What's wrong?"

"I don't believe you don't see it..."

"You're not going to tell me until your ready, are you?"

"How again did you get the job in Vegas..?"

"What is that suppose to mean..?"

"Because it certainly wasn't your observational skills..."

"Wha..Hey!"

"Or your reasoning skills, for that matter..."

"Will you, please, just tell me?!" Nick pleaded. Aurie looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you now..," Aurie hesitated.

"Aurie," Nick growled.

"You going to want to smack your self," she inserted quickly, "I don't think you want to know... in fact it doesn't matter anymore... Goodnight!" she kissed him and rolled over, snuggling down for sleep.

Nick paused and looked at his girlfriend, annoyance and confusion the top two emotions spreading across his handsome face. He opened and closed his mouth in a wordless motion. He continued on until he finally shook himself and looked at his girlfriend...

...the one who was adamantly trying to pretend to sleep.

Placing on hand on the other side over her rounded belly and boxed her in. He glared down at her silently and she knew he was there...

She heaved a sigh.

"We're sleeping in your childhood bedroom..," he nodded, "...the one with the Western dressed Muppets border..."

He held there for a moment, before looking up at the offending parchment attached to the walls of his old room. Realizing her point, he groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"The one I put up when I was fourteen..."

Aurie's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, knocking the Vegas CSI off the bed and onto the floor. She looked down at him with a shocked expression and her own wordless mouth motions. Nick just shrugged and gingerly got back into bed with her.

"What can I say," he said pulling her down beside him, "chicks dig Kermit in chaps..."

CSI: NY 

Shelia looked up at the man stepping away from the desk, his whole being giving off strange vibrations. Shaking herself and playing it down as being tiered from her shift and ready to go home, she gently set the package behind the desk and went back to her reports for the day.

"Hey Shelia! Your relief is here!"

"Oh, thank God Mike," the woman laughed, "I was beginning to go crazy."

"Well that can't be good," Mike said taking her place at the desk and watching her log herself out of the computer, "for you or the baby!" Shelia laughed and smiled at him.

"Thanks for you concern, sweetheart, but I'm okay..."

"Charlie taking good care of you I hope..."

"Oh, you know it," Shelia laughed, before turning back to work, "look I'm going to take this downstairs," she pointed to the box on the floor, "I already left a note and called the person it was left for, so she may call back sometime tomorrow..."

"Oh, I do hope you get that management position," Mike mused while logging in. Shelia smiled.

"Me, too," she admitted, before nodding to him, "good night."

"Goodnight," Mike called after her.

Downstairs, Shelia met up with Cecilla, one of the evening maids, and the two ladies went down to the storage facility together. Shelia carrying the package and Cecilla carrying a stack of old sheets.

"The management don't throw nothing away and the younger maids don't ever check to see if the sheets they using have holes or not from all the washes and uses," Cecilla complained and explained in the same breath.

"Well, if I get this job, I'll look into new sheets," Shelia promised, "can't have our four star guests sleeping on holy sheets...can we?"

"Don't know," Cecilla joked, "use that in the ad and they make start flocking here!"

The ladies laughed and were still laughing when the reached their destination. Shelia put her box down first and Cecilla placed the sheets on top while she moved other things around on the shelving beside her.

Shelia bid Cecilla a good night and started to leave, but only stopped when she heard a faint sound...

...a ticking sound...

CSI: NY 

"Damn, this isn't what we need so soon," Hawks muttered as he, Stella, Mac, Danny, and Lindsay all stood in the remains of a downstairs storage facility of the downtown Radisson Hotel.

"Tell me about it," Mac muttered with a sigh, "but since we are here...Lindsay...Danny...you two start on the employees, maybe they saw the package or something... also see if you can get all the security video from the last two days," he ordered. The two nodded and Danny started moving, but Lindsay stopped him.

"Mac," Lindsay called, causing her boss and colleagues to all look at her, "this is the hotel that Nick and Aurie were staying at and Danny and I," she looked at Danny quickly, before turning back, " had dinner with them the day Flack woke up..," she explained. Mac took a moment and then nodded.

"Have either of you been here in the last 48 hours – even for a few minutes?" he asked. The both shook their heads to the negative and he nodded.

"Good, then we can still continue," he said with a small smirk, "get to work." Smiling, Danny and Lindsay left to do their assigned tasks.

"Hey, Mac," Hawks called ten minuets later. Mac moved from his position across the room, to Hawks's, flashlight first.

"Check this out," Hawks said as Mac approached. Mac squatted down next to the doctor and raised his light to where Hawks pointed.

"Are those what I think they are," Hawks asked. Mac leaned closer and gently cleaned the area off, but said nothing.

Soon Stella wandered over, expressing her own curiosity.

"See for yourself," Hawks offered and moved slightly out of the way. Stella joined the two men and looked at the anomaly that had been found. Dropping her flashlight, she looked with an astonished expression at Hawks, shaking her head.

"No way..."

"But there it is," Hawks insisted with a bemused smile.

"Hieroglyphics," Mac announced, he dropped his flashlight and looked ,unseeingly, forward, "now who do we know that knows hieroglyphics..?"

Stella and Hawks looked at one another with shock, astonishment, and a little bit of uneasiness...

...Mac just nodded.

** CSI: NY **

**There it is the last installment of "Home on the Range!" It's over and I am done!! **

**Woohoo!! Finished my first chapter story!!! **

**It's not what I would have imagined for the end, **

**but the bunnies stopped here – so here we stop!!**

**I want to thank all of you who read and those that reviewed --**

**you are all great and I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**If there is enough call for it...**

**I might be persuaded to write about Aurie and Nick in Vegas, but I'm not sure yet...**

**... a little mystery is good...**

**...keeps the imagination going...**

**...kudos and God Bless!!!**

**The Princess has left the building!!**

**(Only to bounce over to another for a while...)**


End file.
